Charming Hogwarts?
by charmedchick34
Summary: Watch as the charmed ones try to charm their way through hogwarts whilst charming the boy's they like! charmed and marauders.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Charmed though I wish I did.

Hogwarts Charmed?

The Hogwarts Express sped through English countryside on its way to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Four sisters sat in a compartment near the back. Prue Halliwell, the oldest living Halliwell was caught in her own thoughts, she couldn't stop thinking about if it was worth being a witch. They weren't normal witches, they were different to every other person on the train, they were Wiccan witches. They protected innocents and fought demons, they were the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. Not powerful enough to save grams though. Prue thought bitterly.

Up until now the Halliwells grandmother or 'grams' as they called her had taught them everything they knew about wand and Wiccan magic. But now she was dead, killed by Lord Voldemort. That was another reason why they were going to Hogwarts, to be under the protection of Albus Dumbledore and to learn how to defend themselves against dark magic. Sure they were all excellent at martial arts but they all knew that wouldn't protect them against Voldemort or his followers, or 'Death Eaters'.

"Oohh, I am soooo excited to be going to a new school!" Phoebe the second youngest squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to go to a school where we can be ourselves, be free to do magic! It'll be awesome!" Paige the youngest Halliwell joined in with the bouncing.

Prue glanced at her sisters, then noticed, Piper second oldest sister looking less happy than her sisters. "What's the matter, Pipe?"

"What? Oh, It was nothing, I was just thinking about stuff." Piper said putting a small smile on her face. Secretly she was worried she wouldn't be with her sisters, or that she wouldn't make any friends. She stopped worrying when the train came to an abrupt halt. "Well we better get off." She sighed and stood up. Her sisters shared a look before following after her.

"God, where did she go, come on!" Prue pulled her sisters after her trying to find Piper.

The marauders sat in a compartment waiting for most of the Hogwarts students to file off the train.

"Well, back for yet another year." Sirius Black sighed, it was no secret that Sirius Black didn't like school. The only thing he did like was all the girls, he was a real ladies man and a heart breaker, and everybody knew it.

"It's not that bad Sirius if you actually paid attention." Remus Lupin sighed, he was probably the only one there who actually worked in school.

"I'm afraid I agree with Sirius here Remus!" James Potter laughed, the only reason he liked school was because Lily Evans was there, the girls he had crushed on since the first year, she however thought he was a shallow, selfish jerk. Maybe this is the year though, he thought. He looked over at the last marauder, Peter Pettigrew, over the years he had been getting quieter and talked to them less. James had even seen him hanging around with Slytherins but had always brushed it off.

"Well, come on or we're going to be back in London." Sirius got up and opened the carriage door, when three girls went running past shouting a girls name. "Woah did you see them girls."

"Yeah, they must be new." Remus said not looking bothered.

"Well, come on let's see if they need company." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows, as he sped out through the door and down the train.

"He's the same old Sirius." James said as he rolled his eyes and followed Sirius out the door. Remus sighed and stood up, gathering all his things.

"Come on Pete." He said before setting off after James and Sirius for yet another year at Hogwarts.

A/n: I'm not planning on having Peter in it a lot. If you want me to continue you'll have to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just so you know they are ages are as follows:

Prue: 16

Lily, and marauders: 16

Piper: 14

Phoebe: 13

Paige:11

Piper sat in a carriage waiting for her sisters to catch up with her, she had thought they were behind her but she was wrong.

"Hi, can I sit here?" A girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes asked sticking her head into the carriage.

"Umm, yeah sure why not." Piper said shifting over in her seat to allow the girl to sit down.

"Thanks, you're new here, where are you from?"

"San Francisco, umm sorry what's your name?" She asked smiling, slightly embarrassed

"Lily Evans, I'm in my sixth year."

"Piper Halliwell, fourth year. Lily what are those things pulling the carriages?" Piper asked staring worriedly at the great ugly horses standing waiting to go.

"You can see them? They are thestrals, only people who have seen death can see them." Lily said sounding amazed.

"Well, I've seen a few deaths." Piper said sounding bitter.

"Sooo, why did----" she was however cut off by the carriage door getting yanked open.

"Piper! God, we've been looking every where for you!" Phoebe said jumping into the carriage, with Paige and Prue right behind her.

"Uh guys, this is Lily Evans, she's in your year Prue. And Lily these are my sisters Prue, Phoebe and Paige."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Lily said smiling round at them all, they all smiled back. "So what years are you in?"

"Third." Phoebe said happily."

"First." Paige said, happy that she got to start school from the beginning.

Phoebe who had a disgusted look on her face said to Prue, "What are those things pulling the carriages."

"There's nothing there Phoebe." Prue said looking at her sister like she was stupid.

"Yes, there is, you can see them can't you guys."

"I can Phoebs, they are thestrals." Piper leaned in closer to Phoebe, "Only people who have seen death can see them Phoebe." Piper whispered. Phoebe formed an 'o' shape with her mouth and shut up.

Then they pulled up to the castle. All the Halliwells looked at Hogwarts in awe. Lily seeing their faces smiled remembering her first time seeing the school. She smiled and opened the door.

"Welcome to the fabulous Hogwarts girls, enjoy!" And with that she led them to the castle.

The four marauders walked up to Hogwarts. "I wonder where those chicks went." Sirius said disappointed that he couldn't meet them.

"They were in a carriage with Lily." Remus said rolling his eyes at Sirius.

"How did you know that and why didn't you tell me!" Sirius said glaring at Remus.

"Calm down Sirius, I just saw them get out of the carriage a minute ago." He said annoyed at Sirius' attitude.

"Well come on, let's see what house they're in!" Sirius' shouted already running towards the castle, somehow he couldn't wait for the school year to start.

The remaining three shrugged before running after him, when they got into the great hall they went to the Gryffindor table as usual and sat down by Sirius.

"I guess they are getting sorted with the first years." He said with disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yep guess so." James said sitting down, searching the hall for Lily immediately.

"Oh, here's Dumbledore." Remus said looking at the teachers table where Dumbledore had just stood up.

"Welcome back for yet another year in Hogwarts. I hope you have all had a good holiday, now this year we have got four new students from America. They will be sorted with the first years, just so you know who they are. So let the sorting begin!" He clapped his hands and the doors to the hall crashed open and the first years plus the Halliwells were led into the hall by Professor McGonagall.

A hat sat on a stool waiting to begin his song.

A/n. I hope you liked it. Please leave ideas on what houses you think they should be in. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3..here goes.

Thank you for the reviews:

Girl007

Prophetic Illusion

Anna Bertrand

Mallratrebel

Sorry if you've reviewed after I wrote this, if you have thank you.

And thanks to all of the above.

On with the story

They Sorting Hat opened his 'mouth' and began to sing. (A/n. Song from the Harry Potter book.)

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

but don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

You top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap.

The hall burst into applause as the hat bowed the tip of his 'head'. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone settled down. She called out the first years starting with 'Aprot, Kate." Till she got to 'Halliwell, Paige'.

The hat slipped over Paige's ears as she settled on the stool. "Ah, a Charmed One. Mmmmm, let's see, lot's of power, yes lot's of power a great destiny. you're loyal, and you are very true, but you also have courage. Yes lot's of courage." Paige sat there listening, she just hoped she wasn't in Slytherin for some reason.

"Oh don't worry, you don't suit Slytherin, that's why you're in GRYFFINDOR!". Paige smiled in relief and jumped up. She smiled at her sisters and walked over to the table who were applauding. She sat down on the end next to a few boys.

"Hi I'm Paige," She said smiling to the boy next to her, he looked about Prue's age she thought. Oh, well.

"Hi, I'm James Potter." He said smiling at her.

Paige was about to say something when she heard Prue's name getting called. She turned around and listened hoping, what house would Prue be in……

A/n. sorry for the cliffy, I really didn't know if Prue should be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. As for Phoebe and Piper, I would love your opinions. Sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer.

Please review.!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four…

Well, thank you to all these people who have left reviews!

Girl007

Prophetic Illusion

Anna Bertrand

Mallratrebel

Ranekaera

Phoebe-lover

D.J Alberta

If I didn't leave your name I haven't got a review sorry.

Prue nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat sat on her head then she heard a voice.

"Ah the oldest Halliwell I see, you are very wise, you could be great in Ravenclaw. But that's not where you belong. Lots of bravery and courage, you could be even greater in Gryffindor. But now I sense something deep down, you have great desire you will do anything to get your way. Yes I know where you belong.." Prue sat there nervously, she was hoping she would be with Paige, but now she knew she wouldn't be.

"SLYTHERIN" Prue opened her eyes, dread building, she had heard about Slytherins, they were evil and now she was one of them. she shakily walked over to the table, where they were clapping and sat down as far from everyone as she could. She turned around as Phoebe approached the stool also looking nervous.

She was hoping to be with Prue, anyone who knew Phoebe knew she was a rebel, and Phoebe had heard that most of the rebels in the school were in Slytherin. The hat fell over her eyes and started talking.

"Let's see, another Halliwell, you are the rebel, yes, you want to be in Slytherin." Phoebe sat there, yes Slytherin is good. "But there's a difference between being a rebel and being evil isn't there. Your sisters there because she's very determined, you however don't fit there. No you belong somewhere else." Phoebe moaned, where was she gonna be now. "I know, I know, you are very wise." (A/n. This is because of the whole advice columnist thing). "Yep, definitely, I know where to put you. "RAVENCLAW!" Phoebe opened her eyes and jumped down from the stool, she didn't want to be here but, she'd have to deal. Plus the hat knew what it was doing. She sat down next to some girls and started introducing herself, when she remembered Piper had to get sorted.

Paige watched as Piper sat down on the stool. She wanted Piper to be with her, but she knew she probably wouldn't be.

Piper sat on the stool and saw everyone staring at her, so was glad when the hat covered her eyes. "You're the last Halliwell, you are tricky. Not a Ravenclaw no, absolutely not a Slytherin. You have great patience and are very loyal. Yes you would be one of the best Hufflepuffs this school has ever seen." Piper listened carefully, well that not too bad, sure Hufflepuffs tend to be pushovers but I don't really care about that, before she could continue though the hat carried on. "However deep down, I sense lots of courage and bravery, you would give your life to protect others. I know where you would be great. GRYFFINDOR!" Piper opened her eyes somewhat relieved. She was with Paige she walked over to where Paige sat clapping with the rest of the table, though she was the only one shouting.

Piper sat down next to Paige and smiled at her. "Welcome to the Gryffindor table." Paige said happily, she pointed to James. "This is James Potter and umm.." Paige stopped realising she didn't know their name.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said knowing they hadn't been introduced, "and these are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." He said pointing to each in turn.

"Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell." She said smiling "What years are you in?"

"We are all in the sixth year." James said. "And you two?"

"I'm in the first year, and Piper is in the fourth year, right?"

"Yep that's right." Piper said. Just then Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now the sorting's over, let the feast begin. All the tables filled with foods of every kind.

"Wow, awesome." Paige said scooping the food onto her plate.

"Am I mistaken. Or did you have two other sisters?" Sirius said between mouthfuls of food.

"Yeah, Prue in the Slytherins is in her sixth year also, and Phoebe in Ravenclaw is in her third year." Piper said also between mouthfuls of food.

"Did you say Prue was in Slytherin?" James said grimacing.

"Yeah what's so bad?" Piper said.

"It's just that Slytherins tend to be evil, she's not evil is she?" Sirius said, she was hot as well, Sirius thought disappointed.

"Prue! God no, she's not evil at all, she's just determined." Paige said, finding it amusing that someone would think Prue was evil.

Prue sat on the Slytherin table, she didn't exactly want to sit by any of the other Slytherins. Why am I here, I'm not evil, I hope I'm not evil. Prue sat thinking not aware that someone had sat down next to her.

"Hey, I'm Narcissa Lestrange. (A/n. I have no idea.)Sixth year. You? "

"Prue Halliwell." She said. "Also sixth year." When Narcissa opened her mouth to talk again, Dumbledore announced they would be eating. Thank god, Prue thought as she filled her plate and just ate.

Phoebe was sitting on the end of the table talking to the girl next to her, Louis Tomas, she was in Phoebe's year too. Then food appeared on the table.

"Great. I'm starving," Phoebe said filling her plate up and stuffing her mouth. Lana laughed at her and started filling her plate up.

"So how come you're only coming to Hogwarts now?" She asked after she swallowed.

"Well, my grams taught me and my sisters everything we needed to know, but recently she passed away." Phoebe said trying to stop herself crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Louis said embarrassed she had asked.

"You didn't know," Phoebe said.

"So how many sisters have you got? I've got two brothers who are so annoying." She said.

"I've got three sisters, Prue the oldest, is very overprotective and is always on my back, but I know she just cares about me. She's on the end of the Slytherin table. Then Piper is the shy one and the smart one. She's always kind to me and always sticks up for me. She's on the Gryffindor table talking to that group of boys, maybe she's not so shy. Anyway my younger sister Paige is the one sitting next to her with the shoulder length brown hair. She's the happy, funny one that makes us laugh. Somehow she's always cheerful but she has a rebellious side to her. I love them but yeah they do get on my nerves too." She said laughing. Then the tables cleared and everyone had to go up to their dorms. "Lead the way." She said following Louis out through to crowd of people.

A/n. Hope you enjoyed that was the longest chapter yet. I hope you're happy with the houses. Next some magic will be introduced. Yay! Soo please review and give your opinions and ideas. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Thanks to all the people who replied. Girl007 

Mallratrebel

Phoebe-lover

The Amyrlin seat

Lilmiznicky D.J. Alberta On with the story 

Just James stood up he knocked a goblet over, the contents about to spill over Piper. "Oohhhh!" she cried throwing her hands out in front of her causing everyone in the hall to freeze in their tracks, literally.

Phoebe looked at Louis, realizing she was frozen she stood on the table to find Piper, knowing she was the cause.

"Piper what are you doing?" She yelled after locating her.

"His drink was about to soak me, what was I meant to do?" She replied shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Let it, we don't want anyone to get suspicious." Prue said from the Slytherin table.

"Fine but you guys owe me!" she sighed and sat back down.

"Piper just unfreeze the room." Paige sighed. "Prue, Phoebe go back to where you were!" After hearing yells from Phoebe and Prue, Piper grimaced then flicked her wrist letting the pumpkin juice soak her robes.

"Ahhhh!" she cried jumping up.

"Oh god, sorry." James said turning around looking Piper trying to dry her robes.

"It's fine, don't worry." She said. She turned around to see Paige trying to stifle her laughs. "It's not funny." She hissed glaring at her sister. Remus having watched the ordeal smiled.

"Dryio." He said, swishing his wand, it helped to be good at charms. Piper looked down at her dry robes and tried to find the source, seeing Remus putting away his wand, she flashed a grateful smile then tried to get out of the hall.

Prue exited the hall and walked towards the dungeons. Eww dungeons, she thought, it already sucks being in Slytherin. Narcissa didn't seem too bad, though she like the rest of the Slytherins seemed arrogant and cocky. Also it didn't seem like Slytherins liked muggle borns or 'mudbloods', she shuddered thinking of the word. It was horrible.

Prue walked through the dungeon halls until she came to the entrance to the common rooms. She tried hard to remember the password but was coming up blank. She didn't know how long she was there before she heard a voice from behind her say.

"Bloody Baron." She turned around and saw a white haired boy with pale skin smiling at her. "Lucious Malfoy. (A/n. is that how you spell it?)"

"Prue Halliwell." She muttered starting to walk through the entrance.

"Well, Ms. Halliwell maybe I could get to know you better." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Get your sleazy hands off me, I wouldn't get to know you better in a million years." She hissed pushing his hands away from her, "And if you know what's best for you you'll keep away from me in the future." She turned on her heel and stormed into the dorms. She just wanted to get into bed and go to sleep, she wanted this day to end.

She walked down the steps to the dorms and was glad when she found it empty, good now I can just go to sleep on my own. She lay on the bed and waved her hand causing the curtains around her bed the swish closed. She closed her eyes and let her self drift out of conscious. Her last thoughts were, maybe tomorrow will be better.

Paige walked up the stairs with her head of house, they were given them a quick tour of the school. She was looking at the portraits when one in particular caught her eye. She looks like a cross between Piper and Phoebe, she thought, she looked at the name under the picture. _Melinda Warren. _ "No, it couldn't be." She whispered studying the portrait.

"What couldn't be?" a boys voice asked from behind Paige.

"Nothing it's nothing," she said shrugging it off. "Paige Halliwell." She said sticking her hand out.

"Zac Parker" he said shaking Paige's hand.

"Nice to meet you Zac." Paige said smiling. "It's getting dark, hang on," she stuffed her hand into her robe pocket and pulled out her wand. "Lumos" she whispered, a small light appeared at the end of her wand and held it above her head. "Quick, we should find the group before they get too far." She held her wand even higher and started walking down the corridor, with Zac trailing behind her.

"So Paige, how long have you known you were a witch?"

"Since I was two, I think. How long have you known?"

"I just found out when I got the letter to Hogwarts." He answered.

"Oh, you're parents are muggles right? My dad was a muggle, my mum a witch. Look there they are, we better catch up." She grabbed Zac's hand and raced up the stairs before they moved, dragging Zac with her.

Phoebe started walking up the grand staircase alone, she had lost Louis in the crowd streaming out of the great hall. She was going to go find Louis so she didn't have to be alone when she heard Piper's voice ahead of her. She looked up and saw her talking to Lily at he top of the staircase, she raced up to catch her before they started walking again.

"Hey Piper wait there!" she called before catching up. She saw Piper turn around looking for the source and then smile seeing her running towards her.

"Hey Phoebs. What's it like being in Ravenclaw?" She asked grinning at her little sister.

"It's cool, I met this girl called Louis, she's in my year. What about Gryffindor? I saw you talking to some cute boys." She winked at Piper as she said.

"They are not cute, they are big headed jerks." Lily hissed joining the conversation again.

"Oh come on Lily, all of them can't be bad." Phoebe said giving Lily a get-serious look.

"Okay not all of them are, I like Remus, he's nice, Peter is just plain creepy. Potter and Black however are just…." She stopped talking as someone interrupted her.

"Not talking about me are you Lily?" Sirius mocked joining the conversation.

"Get real Sirius, the only place I talk about you Is in your dreams." She shot him a glare then turned to Piper.

"I'll see meet you in the common rooms later." She said then stormed off, but not before giving Sirius a deadly glare.

"Ooh if looks could kill." He said smiling. "So you going to introduce me."

"Right Phoebe this is Sirius Black, Sirius this Is Phoebe, my other little sister." she introduced gesturing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you Phoebe." He said, "Well I got to run. See you later." And with that he was off.

"Wow, he is _hot_." She said putting extra emphasis on the hot. She looked at Piper and saw the look she was getting. "Don't worry I know he's too old for me, I was just saying. Anyway I've got to go, the fifth floor is my stop, see you tomorrow sis." She kissed Piper on the cheek and dashed off down the corridor to find the portrait to tell the password to. As she was walking towards the portrait she heard someone muttering an incantation. She walked towards the sound and found it coming from behind a door. She put her ear against the door and listened, she recognised it as a black magic incantation, she had read a book on them last year. She slowly opened the door to reveal an empty classroom. There's got to be someone here, she closed her eyes and thought of a spell she could use.

Powers of the Halliwells rise

I call upon you at this time of need.

There's someone here I can not see

Let this evil be revealed.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, for a minute nothing happened, then a figure started to appear. Phoebe opened the door fully then gasped as the figure fully appeared. Instead of becoming a person, the figure just remained a dark, gloomy shadow. Phoebe started to back away from the room when the shadow let out a ear piercing shriek and flew straight towards the door. Phoebe started to back away quickly, the shadow, flew straight past Phoebe towards the stairway. I hope it doesn't hurt anyone, but it was already pitch black in the school. She walked towards the end of the hall then realized she didn't know where to go, she quickly thought up another spell, she raised her wand and channeled her magic through it.

Give me a light to lead the way

The Ravenclaw tower's where I wish to stay.

A bright blue light burst from the end of her wand and lead the way down the corridor. I've got to tell my sisters, she thought, but I'll have to wait till morning, I'm so tired. She slowly followed the light to the portrait and muttered the password then crawled through the hole. The common room was empty so Phoebe just quietly made her way up the stairs and climbed into bed. Thank god, she thought as she snuggled down under the duvet.

Piper was walking up the stairs on her own, when she spotted Remus walking ahead of her. She jogged up to catch up with him.

"Hey, thanks for earlier." She said walking the rest of the way with him.

"No problem, we all know how clumsy James can be." He laughed looking down at Piper.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since the first day, me, Sirius, Pete and James all ended up in the same compartment on the train."

"Ah, a long time then." They carried on walking in silence, neither saying a word. Truth was Remus hardly ever talked to girls, he tried to keep away ever since Fenrir Greyback bit him. (A/n. is that his name?) Every full moon he turned into a werewolf, the only people in Hogwarts that knew were James, Sirius and Peter. Though Professor Dumbledore had dropped a few hints indicating he knew. Well he tried not to get involved with anyone he didn't have to. But for some reason he wanted to talk to Piper. She was pretty and kind. Plus she seemed very smart. There weren't many Girls like that in the school, well not any that talked to him.

They were getting onto the staircase to the seventh floor, when it jerked and started moving. They both grabbed onto the railing when the heard a high pitched shriek, a dark shadow shot out of the stairs and flew through Piper. She screamed in agony and tumbled down the stairs, she was about to fall off the edge when she felt a pair of hands grasp onto her wrists. She looked up in relief and saw Remus looking down at her.

"Piper you've got to grab onto me, you're slipping." He whispered trying to keep her up.

"Don't let go." She whispered tears in her eyes.

"Hang on I'll call for help." He looked up and started yelling for someone to them. "Everybody's in their dorms, nobody's out. We're going to have to stop the stairs they're going to stop somewhere soon and you'll have to let go."

"Okay, I can-can stop it, but you ca-can't tell anyone about what I-I do. You've got to-to let go of one of-of my hands."

"Piper I can't, you could fall. I .. " he stopped when he saw her pleading look. "Okay, then I'm going to let go of your right hand." He steadied himself then let go of her right hand. She flicked her wrist causing the stairs and Remus to freeze. She flicked her wrist again and Remus unfroze. He blinked and looked at the frozen stairs.

"How did you?"

"I'll tell you after, please just get me up." She looked down and saw how far up they were.

"Okay, just hold on," he slowly sat back down on the step and pulled her up. When she was fully on the step she flicked her wrist and shakily stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and held on till they got to the seventh floor. When they got to the portrait he said the password since she seemed incapable. There was no one In the common room so she leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

A/n. sorry for the wait, I couldn't download the document. Hope you liked it and please review.!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Thanks to all those who reviewed

Remus stood in the common room and watched as Piper climbed the stairs, she was still shaky so she stumbled a few times but eventually managed to get up the stairs. He slowly climbed up to the boy's dormitories. When he got there he changed into his pyjamas. As he was climbing into bed he heard Sirius whisper.

"Hey man, where've you been."

"I'll tell you tomorrow, It's a long story." And with that he got under the duvet and was asleep. Sirius just mumbled and turned over, asleep straight away.

Piper got into the girl's dormitories and opened the curtains to where her stuff was. She was shocked to find Paige curled up in her bed. She got changed first then gently shook Paige awake.

"Paigey, wake up." Paige rolled over and opened her eyes to find Piper looking at her.

"Piper, are you only now getting here. What's the matter?" she asked seeing the way Piper was unsteady on her feet.

"Well I was.." she told Paige everything that happened that night, with Paige gasping and crying, until Piper changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something, but couldn't find you anywhere so I came here to wait for you and fell asleep. But that's not important, what was that shadow, some sort of ghost. And you could have died. Thank god Remus was there."

"Yeah, thank god." Paige saw a look in her sister's eyes as she spoke.

"Do you like him?" she asked, kind of happy for her sister.

"Kind of, yeah, he's cute and he saved me." She said. "What was this thing that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, they were giving us a tour, and we were walking down the passageway but Dumbledore's office, and I saw this portrait of a woman from about the 1600's. Well as I got closer I saw her more clear, and she looked like a cross between you and Phoebe."

"Really, how.."

"Let me continue. So I looked at the name and it said. Melinda Warren." Paige said excitedly.

"Melinda Warren, as in the start of our line Melinda. What is a picture of her doing here? I thought grams was the first of our family to have wand magic."

"I don't know, I thought that too. But on a more important scale, what are you going to tell Remus about you freezing the stairs?" piper sighed.

"I'm going to have to tell him the truth, but how do I know if I can trust him. We've known him one day. I'll just put if off as long as I can, but I'm going to have to tell him the truth eventually. Prue's going to kill me."

"Piper is you trust him enough with your life, and you kissed him. Anyway, Prue will be way more worried than angry, you could have died Piper, she'll be more interested in kicking this ghosty things butt." She laughed a little. "I guess I should go to bed."

"You can stay here tonight Paigey. I don't mind. I love you" she kissed Paige on her cheek and snuggled down. "Goodnight."

Paige smiled and cuddled into Piper. "Goodnight big sis, love ya too." Then they were asleep.

Prue woke up at 7am; she rolled over and groaned when she remembered the day before. She rolled out of bed and tried to get ready before anyone else woke up. When she was getting out of the showers, she walked back over to her bad.

"What's the rush, Prue." Narcissa said jumping out of her own bed. Prue groaned inwardly but put on a fake smile anyway.

"There's no rush, I'm an early riser." She said.

"Well, if you wait five minutes I'll be ready and we can go down together." She smiled then headed into the bathroom.

Prue sat down on her bed to wait for Narcissa. She just wanted to get down to breakfast and see her sisters, but Narcissa had been nice to her, well as nice as a Slytherin could be. So she sat and waited.

When Narcissa was ready they headed down to breakfast, they didn't say anything as they walked down, so an awkward silence hung in the air. When they got down to the hall, Narcissa started to head over to the Slytherin table, where a couple of her friends were waiting. She stopped when she saw Prue wasn't following.

"You coming Prue."

"Umm, no I'll catch up with you later." She heard Narcissa mumble something else but her attention was on her sisters. She could tell something was wrong as, for 1. Phoebe was up early, and 2. She was sitting with Piper and Paige at the Gryffindor table. She also couldn't help but notice a couple of boys sitting across from them. One in particular caught her eye. He had dark brown/black hair, and blue eyes. She started walking over wanting to find out what was wrong.

Phoebe headed down for breakfast. The shadow she'd seen last night had freaked her out and she had woken up early. This was a shock for anyone who knew Phoebe Halliwell, as she usually didn't wake up till someone forced her to. She reached the bottom of the grand staircase and made her way into the great hall. It was practically empty, but Piper and Paige were there. She made her way over to them and sat down on the stool next to Paige.

"You'll never guess what happened to me last night." She said, looking at them. she told them about hearing the chant and making up the spell to reveal it. when she was finished she looked at them expecting them to be shocked. "Why aren't you shocked."

"Cause I saw it too Phoebe. And it almost killed me." Piper said, glaring at her sister.

"What! What happened?" Piper replayed once again what happened the night before.

"Oh my god Piper. You're okay now aren't you?" she said worry shining in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. You're not mad about me using my power are you?" She whispered scared that Prue was going to yell at her.

"Piper, you had to, of course I don't care. But try to put it off as long as you can." She leaned over and hugged Piper. "As long as you're okay."

"Prue, what do you think this shadow is." Phoebe said, guilty that she was the one who revealed the shadow.

"I read about these kind of things in the BOS. Some warlocks or demons that have been vanquished come back as shadows. If they get enough power they become their former selves."

"Great, so now all we have to do is find out who or what it used to be. What a good start at a new school." Piper sighed.

Sirius woke up before anyone else in the dorm. He thought back to the night before. I wonder where Remus was last night. He was interrupted from his thoughts by James yawning in the bed next to his.

"Aahh, what time is it?" he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Sirius looked at his watch.

"7.30. I can't wait till breakfast." Sirius, no matter what time it was, always thought of his stomach. He threw the covers off himself and got robes out of his trunk.

"What time did Remus get in last night?" James asked remembering he hadn't seen his friend the night before.

"About 10.30 I think, he said he'd tell me where he had been today." He said before heading off to the bathrooms to get ready. James followed him with his own set of robes in his arms.

Remus woke up and looked at the bed next to his, Good Sirius is in the shower. It gave him time to think of how to tell them what happened the night before. He couldn't tell them that she somehow froze the stairs, he got the idea she didn't ant people to know. Just when he was about to get ready himself, James and Sirius entered the common room.

"So man, where were you last night then. With a girl?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at Sirius.

"Yes actually, but not the way you think." He told them all about the night before, saying he had used a freezing charm to stop the stairs. His friends just looked at him in shock.

"Thank god you were there to save her. But what did you say knocked her over?" James asked.

"I don't know, we've never studied anything like it in school. It was just a dark shadow type thing. Anyway look. I'll meet you down at breakfast, do you know where Pete is?"

"No, he wasn't here when I woke up." Sirius said. "He's been disappearing a lot lately, we should talk to him." Remus and James nodding then Remus went to get ready and James and Sirius went down to the great hall. They reached the hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Who's the girls sitting next to Paige. She looks like Piper." Sirius said.

"That would probably be their other sister. "

They walked over and sat down opposite them, they only got quick 'hello's' before the sisters got back into the deep discussion they were having before.

"I wonder what they're talking about." James whispered. Just then Remus sat down next to Sirius. They both noticed the glance Piper gave him before he sat down, and the glance's he kept giving her.

I wonder if he likes her, James thought. Sirius was thinking the same thing before he saw a girls walk into the hall.

"Wow." He whispered. He looked at her carefully, her shoulder length raven hair, and ice blue eyes. And her pale skin. He was shocked when she walked over to their table and sat down next to Piper. He saw her looking at him, then she looked away and started talking to Piper. She must be their other sister. Maybe they can introduce me.

Piper walked out of the great hall with her sister, she split up from them to go to her next lesson in the dungeons whilst they all went up the grand staircase.

As she was heading down the dungeon corridor, she felt someone grab onto her arm.

"Piper, you owe me an explanation." She turned to find Remus looking down at her. "How did you do that thing last night?"

"I'm going to be late, I've gotta go." She mumbled so Remus had to listen hard to hear. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran into the potions room. Remus just stood, there dumbfounded, I'll get it out of her, he shook his head and walked to his DADA lesson.

Piper went into the dungeons room and sat down at the table. She was with Slytherin and by the sound of it Gryffindors and Slytherins stayed away from each other. She went to a cauldron next to a girl with bright pink hair that went half way down her back.

"Hey, I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell."

"Nymphadora Tonks, but you can just call me Tonks." She said smiling.

"Cool. So what's the potions teacher like."

"Snape, he's awful, only likes Slytherins. (A/n. I know he was in school with them and not the teacher, but in this story he's the teacher of that time.)

"Great, can't wait." Piper said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

She got her stuff arranged and waited for the Professor. She talked to Tonks until the door flew open and crashed into the wall. The professor strode in, his cloak swaying behind him. He had beady black eyes, greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Today we will be making a Truth potion, or also known as Vetiserum. Open your books to page 345 and follow the instructions, we will test them at the end to see whose is the best."

Piper smiled, she had made a truth potion loads, as she was the best at making potions in the Halliwell house she made them all. She opened the book even though she could do it off by heart.

As she was nearly done Snape walked around the class to look at what people had made. He looked at hers and sneered.

"You've finished very soon Miss Halliwell, I hope you didn't cheat." Piper looked at him in shock.

"Of course I didn't cheat." She said in disgust.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek." Piper muttered something under her breath. "What was that."

"Nothing," she said leaning back over her potion.

"Don't worry, he takes points of Gryffindor any time he can." Tonks whispered.

"Thanks, you might want to put more mandrake root in."

"Thanks."

Prue walked into her DADA lesson. She didn't know who she was going to sit by, she looked around the room and spotted Lily sitting on her own near the front. She walked down to Lily.

"Hey Lily, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead. Prue right?"

"Yeah. So do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Well. We've only been here 1 day but things are already interesting." She saw Sirius walk into the room. "Lily, do you know who he is? He's hot."

"Sirius Black. You don't want to get involved with him. I already warned Piper about him. Him and James Potter are trouble. Big headed, and full of themselves. Sirius is a heart breaker Prue, stay well away. The only one of them you can trust is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew is just weird."

"You have to admit they're good looking." Prue said.

"Yeah I guess. Just please stay away." Lily said.

Prue was about to reply when the DADA professor walked into the class.

"Right today, we are going to learn how to defend our selves from the three unforgivable curses. Can anyone name one of the three spells and tell me what they do."

Lily raised her hand. "The imperius curse. If you put someone under this curse they are under your control and will do anything you want them to."

"Good Lily. Anybody else?"

A boy at the back of the class put his hand up. "Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. Nobody has ever survived it. It instantly stops the heart beating." Prue sat at her desk, tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of grams. It was Avada Kedavra that killed her.

"Yes, yes. Most say that is the most unforgivable, I don't agree however. There is one more, Miss. Halliwell, what is it?"

Prue blinked back her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The uh the cruciatus curse." Prue managed to croak out, she looked at Lily who raised an eyebrow.

"Well done miss Halliwell. The cruciatus curse, in my opinion, is the most unforgivable curse. It causes the victim unbearable pain over and over."

Phoebe walked to her divination class. On the way up to the tower she saw Louis walking up ahead of her and ran to catch up.

"Hey Lo, wait up!" she ran up the stairs and walked beside her friend. "So what's divination like?"

"Completely rubbish. The teacher's a nut case. Professor Trelawny actually believes she can see the future."

"Maybe she can. There are psychics out there you know." Phoebe said, mad that her friend didn't believe people could see the future. Well I can, she thought bitterly.

They entered the class and sat down at the back.

"Today we are going to read tea leaves. So come and get a cup and some tea and we'll begin. Open your textbooks to page 112 and you'll find the meanings and instructions you need." She went behind a curtain at the back of the room and everyone went to get what they needed.

Phoebe sat across from Louis, she opened the text book and did what it said.

She handed he cup to Louis and looked at Louis'.

"Right yours says, you're going to find romance this year, and also this is the year for new friendships to begin." Phoebe said squinting at the cup.

"Well yours says, you have a great destiny ahead of you, but also that you have a lot of sadness coming your way." Louis frowned, "I wonder what it means by great destiny."

"Let me see that." She grabbed the cup, and the moment it touched her hands she was sucked into a premonition.

She saw Piper, herself, Prue and Paige, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily all standing in a room with Phoebe assumed were 'death eaters'. Everyone had their wands out and spells were being cast everywhere. She saw her and her sister's each casting spells when Voldemort apparated into the room. Her and her sisters instantly regrouped and stood facing him. She could see Prue shouting something but couldn't hear what. She saw Paige cast a spell that threw him backwards and herself cast a protection shield around themselves and Voldemort so nobody else would get involved. She saw a few demons manage to shimmer into the circle that Piper had made, since wand magic didn't protect against demons. The sisters tried to fight the demons when she saw Prue get hit with a fireball. Piper ran over to her to see if she was okay and saw Prue stand up, very shakily. Once all the demons were dead the sisters once again faced Voldemort who had just watched happily. She saw mouths moving a curses flying around the circle. Then Paige got stupefied and fell to the ground unmoving. She saw Voldemort shout something and saw a green flash erupt from the end of his wand. The light flew towards all three sisters, Phoebe cast another protection spell which knocked Voldemort backwards but the spell was already to close. When it was about to hit one of them Piper jumped forward taking the curse in the chest. She sailed backwards into the protection circle. Voldemort laughed and apparated out with the rest of his death eaters. Phoebe, Prue and the now awake Paige ran towards the lifeless Piper, tears streaming down their faces. She saw the others also run their way and kneel down next to them.

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition, she could tell it had only been a few seconds because Louis looked up from her cup like nothing had happened.

"What's the matter?"

"I've got a massive headache, I'm gonna go see the nurse." She ran from the room and down the steps. When she was far enough away she sunk down the wall. What was she going to tell her sister, that she'd seen Piper die. She couldn't, but how else could she stop it. She walked to the Hospital wing and went to the nurse, trying to figure out what she was going to say.

Paige was sitting in her transfiguration lesson. They were working on turning petals into doves. She had always liked transfiguration spells in the house. She was standing next to Chris, who wasn't having much luck.

"The trick is in the technique." Paige said. "Here watch. She flicked her wrist and threw the petals into the air. Then muttered the spell. the white petals turned into doves in the air.

"Well done Paige. I have a feeling you're going to do well this year." Professor McGonagall said to her as she turned the doves back into petals. Paige smiled then continued to help Chris with the task. She liked Chris, he was kind, smart, funny and very cute. She was hoping he would ask her out, but she didn't know If he felt the same way.

When class was over she decided to take a walk on the ground, she walked down to the lake. When she was there she spotted Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebs. What ya thinking about?" She sat on the grass next to her older sister.

"Nothing really, just thoughts." She got up to leave. "I've got to get to class, but I really need to tell you guys something. If you see them tell Piper and Prue to meet me in the Library at 10.00 tonight. Use and invisibility spell or something but don't get caught.

Paige nodded and looked out over the lake, she saw a tentacle rise out of the water and go back in. I guess that's not a myth then, she thougt thinking back to a book she read. She lay down and looked up at the clouds. She didn't have another lesson for an hour so she decided to just stay there and not do anything. I wonder what Phoebe wants. Her thought strayed to her mum and grams. She really wished she could see them again, I wonder if there's a way. She lay there until she had to get up and go to her next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

The Halliwell sisters sat on the floor at the back of the library. Prue pulled her wand out and drew a circle around them on the floor. She stood in the middle of the circle and thought of the spell to protect the circle.

"Try this.

In the circle on the ground,

Hide us from the world around." Piper tapped the circle with her wand and a white light appeared from the circle, then died down. "Okay, Phoebe what did you want?"

Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well, in my Divination class, I sort of had a premonition. We were fighting Voldemort……." She told theme

all about her premonition. "Then a green light shot from his wand and was heading for one of us. I don't know who it was going to hit, but, but." She trailed of tears already starting to run down her cheeks.

"Phoebs, it's okay. What happened?" Paige said rubbing Phoebe's back.

Phoebe sniffled back her tears and carried on. "Well, as I said I don't know who it was going to hit, but Piper, you jumped forward. And you, you.. you died!" she practically screamed the last as she burst into tears.

"I, I died." Piper said, sitting back in shock.

"Yeah you tried to save us." Phoebe said. "But now we can stop it right, I mean I got it so we could stop it."

"Phoebs, maybe we weren't meant to stop it, maybe it was meant to prepare you for it." Piper said smiling sympathetically at her sister.

"What do you mean Piper, we can't let you die." Paige said looking at her older sister in disbelief.

"Paige, I died to save you all, and I would do it again in a flash." She said.

"You can't be serious Piper, I won't let you, I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to protect you." Prue said looking at her younger sister.

"You can't stop me Prue, plus by the sound of it you weren't in a position to dive in front of us."

Prue sighed knowing her sister had a point, but she wasn't about to let her die and by the looks on her sisters faces they weren't either.

"Piper, we aren't going to let you die, and that's final. It's like you want to die." Paige said looking at her big sister. She didn't think she could handle losing anyone else, and definitely not Piper, she was the one who she could go to. The one to help her with anything she wanted, and the one to stick up for her.

"Paige, of course I don't want to die, but I don't want any of you to die any more than me. You and Phoebe are my baby sisters, I couldn't handle losing you. And Prue, you're my only big sister, If you died, I'd be the big sister and I can't hold the family together like you do. I think it's my destiny to save you guys, so let me."

She got up and walked to the edge of the circle. "Don't try to stop me guys, you can't stop fate." She walked through the circle and out of the library. The three remaining sisters looked at each other.

"We have got to stop her." Phoebe said.

"Look, we'll think of something. When does this premonition happen, Phoebs?" Prue asked her sister.

"I don't know, I don't think it was anytime soon, but probably before the school year ends."

"Well. I'm going to go up to bed. She won't die, guys, I won't let her." Prue said looking at her sisters. "Don't worry." She walked out of the library and down to the dungeons.

Phoebe sighed then stood up, Paige following behind her.

The next fortnight Prue, Phoebe and Paige avoided Piper, when they could. Paige sat by her during meals but all other times they tried to dodge her, they were thinking up a plan to stop Piper but there wasn't a protective charm strong enough to stop the curse. And they knew the only other way was for someone to take the curse. At first Piper was glad they were avoiding her, it gave her time to think things over, but she was getting lonely without her sisters and every time she tried to talk to them they made an excuse. Marauders and Lily noticed the change and Lily decided to do something, Piper had already been to her and asked her what she should do. Prue was leaving her ancient runes lesson and headed into the library. As soon as she got there she remembered the talk she and her sisters had the other night. She was walking down one of the aisles looking for the right book, when she hear someone whisper her name.

"Prue, Prue." She turned around looking for the source of the voice. she spotted Lily sitting at one of the tables, she walked over to Lily, and sat down opposite her.

"What's up Lily, cause I've got to find a book to help me with my runes homework.

"Well, Prue, I've kind of noticed that the past week you and your sisters have been avoiding Piper."

"Lily, no offence but I don't think it's any of your business." Prue started to get up, but Lily started talking again.

"I would agree, but Pipers been to me Prue and asked what she can do to get you to talk to her. Prue she was crying. I don't know Piper well, but I can tell she's the type of person who doesn't like to show how vulnerable she can be."

Prue sat back down. She had no idea Piper was that upset. But her, Phoebe and Paige were mad that Piper was so open to dying. "She cried to you. I had no idea."

"Yeah, she was really upset. What did you guys argue about?"

"Lily, you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone. Usually I wouldn't trust someone I've only just met. But somehow I know I can trust you. Promise me."

"Yeah Prue I promise."

"Well, me and my sisters, we're different from ordinary witches." Prue looked around and made sure there was no one around. "We have wiccan magic. We're the Charmed Ones."

"You're the Charmed Ones. I thought you were a myth, we studied you in history classes. I had no idea you existed. Yeah well carry on."

"Well we came here because our grams was killed by Voldemort, so we came here to learn how to defend ourselves, and for protection. Phoebe has premonitions, and she saw us, you and the marauders included, well not Peter. She saw my sisters and myself fighting Voldemort. Paige and me were hurt and Phoebe and Piper were fighting, and he shot a killing curse. Piper jumped in front to save us Lily. I'm scared I'm going to lose her." Prue said, she had tears running down her cheeks. Lily sat there shocked, it was a lot to take in. Charmed Ones, Piper dying and Prue crying. She thought Piper didn't like to cry, but she was sure Prue never cried.

"I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to stop her?"

"I don't know what to say Prue, I can't believe Piper would want to do that. But I don't think you can stop her Prue, I saw how close you guys were, I could see you would do anything for each other, even giving up a life. If you can stop her but I don't think you'll be able to, nothing can stop a killing curse so someone has to take the hit. I'm sure Piper would rather it be herself than any of you."

"Still I can't let her I couldn't live without her Lily." Prue dried her eyes and smiled guiltily at Lily." Sorry for blubbing and taking my worries out on you, but thanks for helping."

"Any time Prue, that's what friends are for, right? I can't believe you have Wiccan powers though, that's soooo cool!" Prue laughed.

"Well maybe sometime I'll show you my powers but right now I've got to go."

She jumped up and walked away from the table. "See you later."

"Bye." Lily whispered she picked up the book she was reading and tried to carry on doing her homework. She didn't get very far until her thoughts got too much and she just sat there and thought about what Prue had told her.

Paige was in the common room doing her homework, she was about to go meet Andrew and take a walk in the grounds and down to the lake when she heard the portrait hole open and she saw Piper walk in talking to James. Piper looked up and saw Paige, she started walking over and stood in front of Paige.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hey." Paige said without emotion. James, who had noticed the change in the Halliwell sisters also, noticed the exchange and started walking away.

"I just remembered I've gotta meet Sirius. See you after Piper. Paige." He backed away and out of the portrait hole, hoping that they would work it out. He walked down to the great hall knowing Sirius would still be eating his food. When he got there he sat down next to him and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice. "So, I was just in the common room with Piper and Paige. I wonder what's going on with the Halliwells."

"Yeah I wonder." Sirius said distracted.

"What's the matter…" he trailed of when he noticed Sirius was staring at Prue. "Ah I see, you only think about the one Halliwell."

"Yep." He took his eyes off her and carried on eating. He was about to say something else when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Right listen up everyone. Halloween is coming up and we have decided to have a costume party instead of the traditional Yule ball at Christmas. So it is for all years, you have to come dressed up, and you have to come with a partner of the opposite sex. That's all, enjoy the rest of your food."

"Did you hear that dude, the perfect way to meet Prue properly. I can't wait to ask her."

"Yeah, good luck." James didn't know who he would ask, he wanted to ask Lily but knew she would say no.

Phoebe heard Dumbledore's announcement and turned to Louis. "Did you hear that? I can't wait, I wonder who will ask us."

"How do you know someone will ask us Phoebe?"

"Someone will, don't be too negative. I've got to start looking for a costume."

Louis rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm stuffed, you coming up to the dorms."

"Yeah, I've got to talk to Prue first though, I'll meet you up there."

Phoebe walked over to the Slytherin table and called Prue to come with her.

"So have you thought of a way to stop Piper cause I've got nothing."

Prue sighed and told Phoebe about the conversation with Lily.

"Prue, so much for keeping our secret. But at least we know Lily won't tell anyone."

"Yeah well, she said that nothing can stop a killing curse."

"Well we knew that anyway."

"Yeah, but she said somebody has to take the curse, what do we do Phoebs?"

"I honestly don't know Prue. But I know that Piper is not going to die but maybe we should make the most of our time with her just in case. I can't stand being angry at her and from what Lily said she's about to breakdown."

"I know, so you know maybe we should help her get a date for the ball." Prue said a grin making it's way across her face.

"I don't think she'll need help with that, have you seen the way Remus looks at her. It's just getting him to step up and ask that's the problem. But I think we need to talk to Piper."

"Yeah, tomorrow we will but I need to go to bed now I am shattered." She waved at Phoebe and went down to the dungeons to go to sleep.

"See you tomorrow," phoebe whispered to herself then headed up to her dorms to think about what she would say to Piper.

Piper stared nervously at Paige, hoping she would talk to her.

"I've got to get ready, I meeting someone." Paige said starting to get up.

"Wait. Just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about apart from the fact that you want to die."

"I don't want to die Paige. But I would never let you, Phoebe or Prue die instead. Phoebe's premonitions show the future, people's destiny. I guess it's my destiny to die." Piper said, she had tears flowing down her cheeks. "You think I would chose to die if I didn't want to, I want to live, to have a family, to leave school. I want a future life, but I want you guys to have one more."

"Piper, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry but we can find a way so none of us have to die."

"No Paige we can't, the only way to stop a killing curse is for somebody to take it."

"No, no, you don't have to there has to be another way."

"There isn't, I'm scared Paige."

Paige moved over and wrapped her arms around her sister. "It'll be okay. I'm sorry." Piper just wrapped her arms around her sister and let her tears run down her cheeks. They weren't there for long because they heard the portrait hole opening, Piper dried her cheeks and stepped away from Paige.

"I'm going to go for a walk around the grounds." Piper said.

"Okay, don't be gone long, it's nearly after hours." Piper smiled, it was nice to have at least one sister talking to her. She waited for the people the other side of the portrait hole to enter before she left.

"Sirius don't get too excited, you don't know if she'll say yes."

"Why are you so obsessed with her."

"Oh come on, all the Halliwells are..." Sirius stopped talking when he realised Piper was standing there.

"All the Halliwells are what, Sirius." Piper said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. I'm going to bed now." Sirius muttered, his face turning red.

"It's only 7.30" Piper said smirking more.

"I don't feel well, bye." He mumbled and trudged up the stairs. James followed behind him snickering, Remus stayed behind.

"Piper can I talk to you." Piper looked over at him and saw how serious he was.

"Umm, I've got to go." Piper said, she scrambled out of the portrait hole. She sneaked out of the castle and sat on the rocks by the waters edge. She wasn't there long before she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Soo, when are you going to tell me." Piper sighed, she knew she would have to tell him soon.

"Well, I can't not tell you I guess. But you've got to promise not to tell. Not even to the marauders okay."

"Okay. I promise." Remus said confused.

"Right well," Piper explained everything about her family's history. Well everything except about Phoebe's premonition.

"You're the Charmed Ones. we studied you in class, I didn't know you were alive now though."

"Yeah, the all powerful Charmed Ones, that's us." Piper sighed.

"You don't like having Wiccan powers."

"They're cool and all, but they have their burdens. And the whole destiny can be a bitch."

"I always thought it would be great to have powers that nobody else did, but on the whole it doesn't sound that hot."

"It isn't that bad, but it's like we're meant to die, every other witch in our family has."

"Well, they weren't the Charmed Ones were they? I doubt you're meant to die yet."

"That's what you think." Piper muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I'm going to walk around for a bit, see you tomorrow." Piper got to her feet and stretched, she started walking over the rocks.

"Piper, umm would you like to go to the, uhh, the Halloween ball with me?"

Piper turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to." She turned back around and walked over the rocks towards the forest smiling the whole way.

Remus jumped down from the rocks and walked into the castle, wondering if he had done the right thing. He never got close to people because he never trusted them with his secret, but Piper had trusted him with her secret so he should be able to trust her. He'd wait and see, but now he had to find a costume to the ball.

A/n. sorry I haven't updated for ages but I've been on holiday. Hope you like the chapter please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Thanks for the reviews…

A/n. I just realised for some reason I said Paige was about to meet someone called Andrew. I don't even know who Andrew is, as the boy she likes is called Chris. So sorry if I confused you but I also confused myself.

On with the story!

The next day all four sister where eating their breakfast. Piper a bit happier than before as now Paige was talking to her and also she was going to the ball with Remus. She was walking out o the great hall when Phoebe and Prue caught up with her. She sped up as she didn't want them going on at her.

"Piper wait, we want to talk to you." Piper turned around slowly, not really sure. "Come with us." They walked up the staircase and into an empty classroom.

"What do you want?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Well we were thinking and though we are not giving up and certainly not letting you die, we want to spend the next few months hanging out as sister. just in case. And Lily talked to me. I'm so sorry we've been shutting you out, but it's like you don't care."

Piper shook her head, remembering her conversation with Paige the night before.

"Of course I care. I can't believe you all think I want my life to end, but I talked to Paige last night and I'm sorry. It's just one of us has to die and I'm not letting it be one of you."

"Okay. Well we will find a way but until we do, we're going to spend time just bonding as sister. The four of us. Starting with finding boys for each other for the dance." Phoebe said grinning.

"Well, you're a bit late for that, Remus asked me last night." Piper said biting her lip.

"That soon, it was only announced yesterday. He must really like you, wait you said yes didn't you?" Prue said, knowing her little sister.

"Yeah I did. But I also told him about us. Don't be mad Prue, I know he won't tell anyone and I had to tell him sooner or later." She looked at Prue waiting for her to explode.

"It's okay Pipes, I know you had to do it. anyway I told Lily the other day, when she was telling me about how sad you were." She said sheepishly. "Once again I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know why you did it, what did Lily say when you told her?"

"She was shocked and amazed."

"Yeah Remus too. And about the dance, now we have to find you three dates." She said laughing. "And costumes for all of us. Do I sense a shopping trip coming on."

"Duh, of course, but I don't have a clue what to be, or if I'll get asked."

"Oh come on Phoebe, boys have always loved you and you know it. is there anyone you like?" Piper asked her.

"Maybe. Anyway I've got to go, catch you later. Why don't we all meet up, in your room Pipe. We can talk then."

"Yeah okay. I'll tell Paige, then you're spilling the beans about this boy."

"Yeah whatever." She skipped of to get her books for the next lesson.

"So what about you Prue? Any boys?"

"Umm, you know what, I've got to go to, see you later." She gave Piper a kiss and ran away too.

"Hey! Fine I'll just go bug Paige." She walked into the great hall and sat next to her sister. she had already told Paige about the night before who was happy for her. "Hey Paigey, we're having a sisters night on my bed tonight to talk about girl stuff. So you gotta be there."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"So what is this girly stuff that you talk of." Sirius said leaning across the table. Piper and Paige both rolled their eyes at him.

"It's called girl stuff for a reason. Anyway a boy as dumb as you wouldn't understand." Lily said sitting next to Paige.

"I happen to be smarter than you think I am." Sirius said glaring at Lily.

"Oh please I've been in your class since the first year, stop kidding yourself."

"Well, think what you like. I'm not going to sit here and take abuse. I don't know why you like her?" Sirius said to James as he got up and stode out of the hole. James turned a bright red and excused himself before exiting the hall as well.

"I think I'll go too. That was well said though Lily." Remus said before he too left the hall, not before casting a quick smile at Piper, who returned It shyly.

"Am I missing something between those two." Lily whispered to paige. Paige grinned.

"He asked her to the dance last night." Paige whispered back.

"Really. He never asks girls, he's usually quite shy about it, or is afraid about something I don't know. So what are you girls up to tonight then?"

"We're having a sister night. You can join us if you want Lily, it doesn't seem like we have any secrets from each other anymore." Piper said.

"I don't know, if it's just sisters I don't want to interrupt."

"Don't be silly, you're the closest friend we have, It'll be fun. Please." Paige said in a whiny voice doing her puppy eyes.

"Fine, just get rid of the eyes they're killing me." Lily said shielding her face. Paige smiled and high fived Piper, "See you tonight then." They all got up and headed in different directions off to their classes.

That evening all the sisters and Lily assembled onto Piper's bed.

"Okay. So Phoebe about this boy." Prue said once she was comfortable.

"Well, he's in my year, tall, brown hair and dark blue eyes. His name is Cole Turner. And I think he likes me too." Phoebe said smiling dreamily.

"I think I've seen him around school, kind of a bad boy. You'd suit each other." Piper said thoughtfully. "What about you Paige."

"Well you know I like Chris. But he hasn't mentioned anything about it, so I don't know if he wants to go with me or not."

"Paige he's probably just nervous. You're always hanging around with him, he might think you'll say no. Give it time." Lily said hoping Paige would agree.

"Yeah I guess. Any boys you like then Lily."

Lily glanced around nervously, did she like him or hate him she wasn't even sure herself. "I'm not sure to be honest whether I like him or not."

"Like who?" Phoebe said not sure what Lily meant.

"I think I know. It's a certain Mr. Potter isn't it?" Piper said in a joking manner.

"Yeah kind of. I've always thought he was such a jerk, but he's different this year. And I always see him talking to you and he seems nice and I don't know." She sighed falling back onto the bed.

"he really isn't all that bad when you give him a chance Lily. Plus he really does like you." Prue said, she had seen the way he looked at LIly in class and could tell he liked her.

"But he's so big headed and cocky." She said with a frown now on her face.

"He's not as bad as you think he is Lily, you only see the bad in him look for the good next time." Phoebe answered giving her famous advice.

"He won't ask me anyway, he thinks I hate him."

"There may be something I can do about that." Piper said smiling evilly.

"Don't tell him." Lily pleaded with her.

"I won't but I may be able to persuade him to ask you. Oh I can't wait for school on Monday."

"Right now everyone has said who they like but you Prue. And we know you always like someone." Paige said laughing.

"Nope, there is no one." Prue answered, though averting her eye's to the ceiling.

"Oh, as if Prue, look me in the eyes and say you don't fancy anyone."

Prue looked at Phoebe and opened her mouth only to close it again knowing her sister would see the look in her eyes if she lied.

"I, I, oh fine I fancy someone okay. Happy now?!" She said to Phoebe.

"Actually yeah I am. So who is the lucky guy."

"Umm, it is, it's…"

"Come on Prue spit it out!"

"Okay, okay, it's Sirius Black."

"Prue, you can't, you know what I said, he gets bored of girls after a few days. He's a heartbreaker and trouble."

"I know what you said Lily but I can't help it, he's hot and funny, and I like him." Prue smiled dreamily. "I don't think he liked me though so nothing to worry about." She said the smile fading.

"I don't know. I've seen him looking at you in class. Maybe we could get him to ask you. Well I couldn't because I still hate the guy but maybe your sisters here could. Piper, Paige you see him at the Gryffindor table, you could somehow see If he likes Prue." Lily said, a grin forming on her face.

"Yeah, we could do that, couldn't we Paige. So what about costumes?"

"Ah, I don't have a clue." Prue said.

"Me neither. Well we'll go shopping to Hogsmead before the Ball. How about next Saturday, I actually think there's a trip for all years so we can go then." Phoebe said. "You too Lily, we'll make it a girls day out." Phoebe added seeing the hoping look on Lily's face.

"Really, that sounds cool. Thanks."

The sisters and Lily stayed there and talked eventually falling asleep over Piper's bed.

The three marauders sat in the common room.

"What are you going to the Halloween Ball as James?" Sirius said staring at his friend.

"I don't know, hell, I don't even know who I'm going with."

"What about Lily, you never know maybe she'll say yes." Remus said trying to make his friend feel better.

"I doubt it. so what about you Sirius? What ya going to be?"

"Well, I've got a few ideas. But I need to get some things. Do you want to go to Hogsmead this weekend? The schools doing a trip."

"Yeah why not, I'll look for a costume. It's too ironic if I go as a werewolf, isn't it?" Remus said laughing.

"Yeah, kind of plus not really that attractive man." Sirius said smirking.

"He's got a point." James said smiling. "But at least you've got a girl to go with." He said sighing.

"Not back to Lily again. Just ask her and stop bugging us." Sirius said turning to his friend.

"Oh, you're one to talk Mr. I love Prue Halliwell but I'm too scared to ask her out." James said annoyed at Sirius.

"Yeah well, at least I haven't been pining over her for six years."

"Shut up. You two are being ridiculous."

"Easy for you to say."

"He's right, we're being stupid. Have you seen Pete lately." James said changing the subject.

"Way to change the subject and no I haven't."

"Neither have I. But I have seen him hanging out with some of the Slytherins. You don't think he's getting mixed up with Voldemort do you? You know what Slytherin's like."

"No he wouldn't, would he? Next time you see him, follow him to see what he's doing."

"You make us sound like spies. He's probably been in the library or somewhere. Stop jumping to conclusions." James said, though he couldn't help but think Peter was getting mixed up with the wrong people.

"I'm going up to bed. You guys coming?" he received two nods in return. They all made they're way up to the room.

"Maybe I will ask Prue next week. I'll just have to find the right time."

"Good luck man." And that was the last word said before they went to bed.

A/n, okay so another chapter done. Please review. And also I won't update until I get your views on what they should all be, cause I really have no idea.!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Thanks for the few that reviewed.

The next Saturday the Halliwell sisters including Lily went into Hogsmead to shop for costumes for the Halloween Ball. Phoebe, Paige and Prue had all been asked by Cole, Chris and Sirius, and Piper had told Lily she was getting James to ask her as she knew he liked her. They each had their own ideas of what they wanted to be. They walked around until they found a clothes shop. They had all decided to piece together their costumes instead of buying one already made.

James, Lupin and Sirius were sitting in 'The Three Broomsticks' talking about stuff that had happened that week.

"Can you believe Peter dropped out of Hogwarts. I wonder were he'll go now."

"I'm telling you he's a death eater." Sirius said, convinced their 'friend' has gone bad.

"Oh come on Sirius, I really doubt that he's a death eater. Anyway, what are you going to be for the Ball."

"Well, I was going to be a vampire. It's not that hard to make, plus I don't want to be anything to hideous, Prue will never like me." James rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking about being a ….

The girls were all in the shop looking at dresses, and tops. Prue stopped when she came across a pink dress. It didn't have any straps, and went down to the knees. It was a baby pink with glitter around the edges and down the sides. She looked for her size then picked it up and ran over to her sisters.

"Look I found the perfect dress." she squealed holding it up for them to see.

"Ohh, that's gorgeous Prue." Paige said admiring the dress.

"What are you going to be." Phoebe asked also looking at the dress.

Prue grinned sheepishly. "A fairy."

"Seriously Prue, you always said they were make belief." Piper said, confused at her sisters choice.

"I know but they're so pretty and after all we've seen, I think I'd believe in anything."

"So are you going to try it on?" Lily asked, wanting to see what the dressed looked like on her friend.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you guys to find something first though." She walked away and carried on looking at the clothes.

Paige picked up a green dress, it had strappy sleeves, and the edges at the bottom were jagged and ended around her knees. The bottom of the dress was a dark, emerald green and it gradually turned lighter towards the top. She held it up against her and looked in the mirror. She looked at the price tag and sighed it was more than she wanted to spend.

"What's the matter Paigey?"

"Nothing, it's just, wouldn't this be perfect for a nymph costume?" she answered turning towards her sister.

"Oh yeah, it's perfect." She said taking the dress and examining it. "So what's the problem?"

"It's just more money than I can afford."

"Well, I think I can spare a little money for you Missy Paige, that dress would be perfect for you."

"Really Pipes, thank you so much, I'm going to go try it on now!" She hugged her sister then ran off to try it on.

Phoebe had decided to be a genie and had picked up a few brightly coloured tops that showed her flat stomach, plus some baggy trousers to go with them.

Lily had picked up a red low cut strappy top with glitter covering it, a short red skirt that ended mid thigh. She had high-heeled strappy shoes to complete the outfit. She was going as a classical devil.

Piper still hadn't gotten anything so they headed into one last shop. Phoebe and Paige were looking at shoes at the back, Prue and Lily were looking at bags the other end of the store and Piper was looking at clothes in the middle. She was about to walk away when the shop owner came over to her. She was an old lady, with wild hair, she reminded Piper of Professor Trelawny.

"Dear, I think I have something for you. I have been waiting for someone with a great destiny to show and I think you are the right person."

"I'm sorry, but I think you must be mistaken," Piper said trying to get away.

"No, come, come, you want to be an angel, am I correct."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just come."

"Okay." Piper followed her into one of the back rooms and saw a white dress on the mannequin. "Oh, wow, it's beautiful." She whispered going over to it. the shop owner cast a spell and it floated off into Piper's arms.

"Try it on dear." Piper walked into one of the changing rooms and carefully slipped the dress on. It was a halter neck and was quite low cut. It ended just above the knees and flowed out a little, it had some sequins around the edges and down the sides.

"It's perfect she whispered." Feeling the material as she twirled around.

"Wowee Piper, you look hot!" Phoebe said walking around her sister,

"Yeah if I wasn't your sister, and a boy." Paige said looking her sister up and down. Piper smiled shyly.

"Come on, lets buy that dress then get a drink." She said heading over to the cash register with Piper's money.

After everything was bought including shoes and bags they headed to the Three Broomsticks. They ordered they're drinks and sat down to talk about the ball coming up. They were about to start talking about the boys when they walked into the pub.

"Talk of the devils." Even Cole and Chris were with them, which surprised them all as they didn't know they knew each other.

"Hey guys over here!" Prue called waving her arm. They headed over to the girls table each sitting next to their girlfriend. Except James who sat next to Lily anyway.

"We didn't know all you guys knew each other." Paige said looking at Chris.

"Yeah, Sirius is my cousin and Cole is my other cousin."

"Okay then. What have you guys been doing here?" Piper asked looking at Remus.

"Oh, just looking for costumes."

"Us too, Did you find anything?" Prue asked seeing the bags in their hands,

"Yeah, looks like you did as well" Sirius said trying to peek into Prue's bag.

"Ah, ah, not until Halloween," she pulled the bag away from his prying hands.

"Fine."

"Well, we're going to head up to the castle. You guys coming?" Piper asked standing up.

"Yeah, why not." They all got up and headed up to Hogwarts, talking and holding hands, all of them ready for Halloween to come.

A/n. sorry its been ages, school just started, and I'm in a different school, plus homework. Well this was only to introduce the girls costumes, I don't know what the guys are going to be. Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Piper ran to catch up with James.

"So, asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Anyone In mind?" She asked, knowing what he as going to say.

"Not really no."

"What about Lily? She's not going with anyone."

"I don't think she'll want to go with me. She hates me."

"Don't be so sure, you never know, maybe deep down inside she likes you."

"Oh, I don't think so." He scoffed looking down at her.

"How do you know? You don't know something I don't do you?"

"Me, do I look like I know something?" she said putting on an innocent face. "I just want her to get a date for the ball, and a nice one at that. I just think you should give it a go, ask her."

"I'm not sure. Plus it's easy for you, you've got Remus."

"I know." She said in a dreamy voice. "But still, promise me you'll ask."

"Fine I'll ask but if she says no then I'm going to kill you."

"Okay, fine." She said, she turned away and smiled to herself, happy he had agreed so easily.

"He said yes." She squealed once she saw her sisters.

"Oooohhh, well done sis." Phoebe high fived her sister, glad she got James to agree, now they could all go to the ball together.

"I wonder what the guys will go as." Probably something gruesome.

"Yeah probably, or something stupid like a white sheet that's supposed to be a ghost." Prue said laughing.

"Oh, oh, ghost, I completely forgot. You know our mystery shadow thing. Well I've been searching ever since we saw him, looking in all the library books, even the restricted section."

"Yeah and hurry up with it." Paige said getting anxious.

"Well, I've spent weeks looking and it was right under our noses, the Book of Shadows."

"Oh my god, I can't believe we didn't think to look in it!" Prue exclaimed thinking of how stupid they had been.

"I know, well it says it's the essence of a being, and since it's black a pure evil being at that."

"Yeah so that just leaves every being in the underworld and topside." Phoebe said seeing this information as completely pointless.

"No, only two being in the world are complete evil. One is the Source."

"Ah the forever pain in the butt that keeps sending demons after us." Paige said nodding her head.

"I think you can guess the other one."

"Voldemort." He sisters sighed in unison.

"Yep, the one, the only." She said defeat in her voice.

"Which means.."

"he has a way of getting into the castle." Piper said finishing the question. "Well, since there isn't a vanquish I say we worry about this after the Halloween ball, I can't wait. After that we'll work our butts off, but until then I say we relax."

"Here, here." Phoebe said.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. I can't believe he can get in the castle. Do you know what its called?"

"Oh, yeah, umm, it's essen."

"Essen? What kind of name is that?" Phoebe scoffed.

"Well I don't know I didn't make it up." Piper retorted, glaring at her sister, who stopped laughing.

"Sorry."

James walked into the library, he had to do some research to finish his paper in DADA. He saw Lily sitting at a table on her own, and decided now would be the perfect time to take Pipers advice and ask her out.

He had already told Remus and Sirius and they said he should give it a go, though had no suggestions on how to ask.

He walked over and sat down opposite him, Lily looked up and realising it was James blushed lightly.

"Do you mind?" he asked nervously, scared she was going to bite his head off.

"No, go ahead." He pulled some parchment from his bag and started writing, about half way through his sentence he stopped and looked up at her.

"Uhh, Lily I was wondering if I could ask you something?

"yeah, what is it?"

"Well I don't know what you'll say, you'll probably say no and I'll look stupid…"

"You're rambling." She said stopping him before he could say anymore.

"Well. I was just.."

"Yeah,"

"Just wondering, ifyou'dgototheballwithme?"

"What?"

"Do you want to uh, go to the, umm, ball with me on Halloween?" he asked dreading that she was going to laugh in his face. He braced himself for the worse when she answered.

"yeah, I'd love to." She said smiling at him.

"okay then, wait what?" He asked shocked.

"I said yes, I'd love to."

"Great, I can't wait, I guess Piper was right."

Lily smiled and made a mental note to thank Piper for persuading him to ask.

"I guess she was." Lily whispered to herself, she took one last look at James before getting up and leaving the library, smiling the whole way.

Prue was walking around the grounds during her free lesson, when she felt a presence following her. She turned around but didn't see anything, she stayed there for a couple of minutes before turning around and headed to the forest. She leant against a tree and got a book out. Before she had a chance to scream and hand covered her mouth. She was about to use her magic when the 'attacker' turned her around to face him. Realising who it was she pushed him away and hit his shoulder.

"Don't do that." She cried, her heart still pounding.

"Do what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Scare me to death!" she yelled, she softened her gaze when he pulled puppy dog eyes. "Fine, just don't do it again."

"I won't." he said, feeling guilty, he pulled Prue into his arms and hugged her. "Forgive me?"

"I guess." She said, wrapping her arms around his chest.

He bowed his head down until their lips were nearly touching. Prue felt her pulse start throbbing in her chest as he palms grew sweaty. She started to higher her self onto her tip toes until their lips were less than a centimetre apart. He placed his hands on her waist, his heartbeat also fast inside his chest. She placed her hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and kept hoisting herself up pressing her lips to his. Wrapping her arms around his neck she allowed the kiss to deepen, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. He let his hands rest on her lower back he pressed his lips more firmly onto hers. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before Prue pulled away her breathing heavy and a smile on her lips. She fell back against the tree trying to steady her breathing before stretching up and pecking him on the lips.

"I'll see you later." She said before walking back up to the castle, smiling the whole way.

Sirius regained his composure and smiled wickedly. "Wow." He whispered before making his way back up to Hogwarts after Prue.

Piper and Remus were walking down the Gryffindor hallway holding hands and talking about the upcoming ball.

"So what are you going as?" he asked her, curious as to what she would be wearing.

"Ah ah, it's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see." She said, smiling.

He was about to reply when they heard a girly shriek and peeves came flying down the corridor singing and diving through Remus causing him to fall onto Piper, who fell onto the floor, Remus on top of her. He leaned down closer to her face as her breath caught in her throat. Their lips brushed against each others and the kiss deepened, Piper laced her arms around his neck and was about to open her mouth when the caretakers cat came around the corner.

Remus groaned knowing that wherever the cat was the owner wasn't far behind. He jumped to his feet and held his hand out to Piper who grumpily took it.

"Perhaps another time." Remus said smiling. Piper laughed,

"Yeah, I guess."

They heard footsteps coming from the next corridor,

"Come on." She said and grabbed his hand running around the next corner, laughing at the timing of their first kiss.

A/n. Sorry it's not very long, but I wanted to get some romance in even if it wasn't much. Also sorry its taking me so long, I'm just trying to get free time to write. I'll try to have a chapter up each week. Thanks to all who are actually reading this. :P


	11. AN

Authors Note. – PLEASE READ.!

I have hit a writers block, and also I don't seem to have much time to write anymore as I have school, homework and netball practice all the time. I feel bad not updating often for the people who read this. So was wondering if anyone wanted to take over this story, and finish it. You would get all the credit, I wouldn't say I wrote it.

If you do want to, just reply to this and I'll tell you some ideas if you want them. if nobody does want to write it will continue but can't promise anything great or often updates.

Please think about it or suggest it to other people you think might be interested.

Sorry to those who enjoy this.

Charmedchick34


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11A.N/ Sorry it has taken so long but I had a major Writers Block.

Well I hope you enjoy!! **Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! **

The Halloween Ball had finally arrived and all four Halliwell girls plus Lily were ecstatic. They were all getting ready in Lily's dorm room, putting on make-up, doing their hair and getting dressed. It was getting closer to 8pm and they were nearing being ready. They all gathered by Lily's bed, ready to get the party started.

"Everyone ready?" Prue asked looking around. She got a series of 'yeah' and nodding heads. "Where are we meeting the boys?" Prue asked.

"By the hall." they all said in unison. Prue laughed.

"Well then I guess we're all going the same way. Follow me." She led the way dressed in her pink dress and pink strappy high heels. Her hair was half pulled up and was softly curled. Her lips were a light pink and her eyes had light pink eye shadow on. She had gone for the innocent beauty where as Lily had gone for a different angle.

She had on her low cut red glitter top, her short red skirt, high strappy heels. Her red hair had a quiff in the front then the rest flowed over her shoulders in waves. She had dark red lips and dark read eye shadow which brought out the emerald green.

Paige was in her green dress, she had flat dark green shoes on. Her hair was clipped back and also fell down her back in waves. She had light green eye shadow on and glitter made her cheeks shine. She skipped down the stairs ahead of her sisters, laughing and smiling.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister. Phoebe had been to plenty of parties and dances, but this was Paige's first one. Phoebe walked down the steps slowly. She looked straight ahead looking for Cole at the bottom of the steps. She was aware that most of the boys were staring at her, her sisters and Lily.

Phoebe looked down at her outfit. She had on a dark bright pink top that showed off her flat stomach. The colour complemented her sun kissed skin perfectly. It had a low round neck, though not too revealing, the sleeves puffed out to her elbows then scrunched in. she had big chunky bangles up both her arms, that jangled every time she walked. Her trousers were the same colour as her top and also puffed out then scrunched back in at the ankle. She had bright pink flip flops on and she had her hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head with a pink veil flowing down her back. She truly did look like a genie. She stopped at her place and waited for Piper to finish fiddling with her hair and catch up with her. "You look fine, stop worrying." Piper grinned sheepishly at her sister.

"Sorry." Phoebe smiled at her sister. She was amazed at how lovely her sister looked, not that she didn't always look lovely but tonight she really did look angelic. She had on the white dress that they found in Hogsmead, which fell gracefully to her knees. The sequins shone in the light of the candles around Hogwarts catching the eye of anyone around. She had silver high heeled shoes which laced halfway up her shins. She had silver glitter eye shadow, which brought out the chocolate brown in them, making them shine. Her hair was half clipped back with a jewelled pin and it flowed down her back in loose curls. Phoebe thought about how simple the look was but how effective it was. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner heading to the grand staircase.

"I'm so nervous." Piper whispered to Phoebe.

"Don't be, plus as soon as we turn this corner all eyes are going to be on us." She grinned slyly. "Not helping Phoebs!"

"Oh, you like the attention, and don't lie." She said as son as she saw Piper open her mouth once again. She sighed as they turned the corner.

**Halloween, ****halloween**

Prue and Lily walked down the steps together.

"I can't wait to see what Sirius is!" Prue said, she was very excited to know what the boys were going to be.

"I can wait."

"Why? You and James will be such a great couple. You're made to be together."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Prue laughed. "Now come on, as soon as we turn this corner it's all eyes on us." Prue saw Paige stop her skipping and move to stand by Piper and Phoebe. she knew her little sister was excited about her first dance but could tell by the way she went to Piper for support, she was secretly scared. She smiled ten turned the corner, nearly screaming with excitement.

**Halloween, ****halloween**

All five of the boys stood waiting for their girlfriends. They each fiddled nervously with pieces of their clothing. Cole fiddled with his hat. He had decided to go as 'Zorro'. When he was a boy it had always been his favourite film and he used to pretend to be hero just like Zorro. He stood waiting in a pair of black boots and black jeans. He had black shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to show strong arms. A black cape billowed out behind his back and a black mask covered his eyes. A sword was slid into the scabbard at his waist and to finish his costume off he wore a black hat, with the name Zorro scrawled into it in white.

Sirius stood next to him, he was dressed as a pirate, well he'd modelled his look from Johnny Depp, just without the constant drunkenness. He also wore a pair of boots with a pair of dark blue jeans tucked in. he had a white T-shirt tucked in loosely, so the sides drooped over. The sleeves were torn and cut up the sides and ended mid forearm and the buttons on the front were only half done up. He had a black waistcoat over the shirt and a black coat over the top flowing out. He had a bandanna tied around his head, with dark brown dreadlocks falling out from under it. Then to top it off he had a black pirates hat perched on top and a series of 'swords' around his waist. He stood there quietly, fidgeting with his swords and shirt.

James leaned over towards Remus.

"Someone should write this down, October 31st 2007, Sirius Black is quiet." Remus grinned at his friend, he too had noticed how silent Sirius had been all night.

"He's nervous in case he messes up with Prue." He answered. James laughed.

"When has he ever had trouble with girls." Remus smiled, that was true, Sirius really was a ladies guy.

James looked down at his costume. He was Count Dracula or that was what he was supposed to be but he couldn't seem to get the costume right. He was wearing plain black trousers and a white shirt with a black bow tie around his neck. He had a black cape around his neck with the collar upturned hiding base of his face. he had false teeth in giving the impression that his front teeth were unnaturally sharp. His hair was gelled back from his face and had now taken on a stiff edge. A bit of blood dribbled down towards his chin adding a more vicious effect. He stood next to

Remus, who had dressed as a werewolf, though only his friends knew the true reason behind his costume. He had on a slightly ripped top, ripped trousers and a brown coat. He had little tufts of fur sneaking out of his shirt cuffs and the bottom of his trousers. His hair was messed up and he truly looked like a wild animal.He couldn't think of anything and although on Halloween you are supposed to go as something you're not, he couldn't help it.

He took a look around, Sirius really was usually quiet, but so was everyone else that stood there. All too nervous to bother making proper conversation. Then he noticed Andrew, he looked quite pale but also quite excited.

He had dressed as a demon. Not too gruesome though. He had black trousers, a tight black top and shoes on. He had a long leather black coat that reached the knees. (A/N. Like David Boreanaz in Angel :P). His hair was spiked up giving him a dangerous edge. He had put on white face paint giving him a ghastly edge and darker paint around him eyes. He did look like he'd been living in the underworld for a couple of years.

**Halloween, Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!! **

The 5 girls made their way down the last few steps nearer the corner which would lead them down to their dates for the night. They were all chatting to each other although they weren't really paying attention to what the other was saying. As the rounded the corner all of them became quiet, losing interest in the conversation at hand. They found the eyes of their date instantly and slowly but gracefully made their way down the stairs.

The boys just stood there staring at them in wonder, mouths hanging open in amazement.

Prue smiled when she saw Sirius, noting how hot he looked that night. She also noticed how everyone else who had been waiting around had turned quiet and was staring at them. It didn't bother her too much she just fixed her gaze to Sirius'.

They finally got to the bottom of what seemed like a never ending flight of stairs, the boys walking to their respective dates.

Prue smiled when Sirius reached her. "You look amazing Prue." he linked his arm with hers and led her over to the hall.

"You look pretty good yourself." she answered grinning slyly. He just laughed, all his nerves he had been feeling before were suddenly gone.

They reached the hall and the doors swung open.

The party had begun…..

A/n. I am soooo sorry it's taken so long, this chapter has actually been on here for about two months but my laptop lead broke so it's been in for repair and so on. I hope you liked it


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you to those who reviewed. I tried to get this chapter done asap, but with school work it gets a bit hard.

A.N. i decided to change the person Paige likes to Glenn rather than Chris. I know it might be a bit confusing but I'd rather her be with someone we know than a random, so sorry for any confusion caused and I...

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12.

Prue linked arms with Sirius and walked into the great hall. From outside the hall you could hear no noise, see no lights or anybody inside. But once you stepped through the grand doors everything came to life.

Prue lifted her head to look up at the 'ceiling'. The sky was pitch black and a full moon could be seen every now and again. Though Prue knew it was just effects for Halloween. Pumpkins bobbed above everyone's heads, casting an orange glow throughout the room.

There were candy apples, pumpkin pies, bowls of Halloween sweets all scattered on the tables in the room. In the middle of the hall was a big dance floor filled with pupils all enjoying the party. A band Prue had never seen or heard of before were standing on the stage playing. By the pupils reactions she guessed they were popular in the wizard world.

"Come on let's go dance!" Prue called dragging Sirius to the dance floor. He wasn't the greatest dancer but let her lead him to the dance floor anyway. He didn't really care what people thought of him. They mixed with the crowd of people moving to the music.

"You're a great dancer!" Sirius shouted over the music, smiling down at Prue.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said grinning cheekily, he wasn't the best dancer but he didn't seem to mind and neither did Prue. They danced through the next few songs, not really caring about the looks other people were giving them, laughing the whole time. Once they were out of breath they sat down at a nearby table.

"It's a bit hot in here, let's go for a walk." Prue said dragging Sirius out of the great hall. "Plus I've heard the grounds are beautiful tonight."

They walked out of the castle and found that the rumours were right. The castle had an eerie orange glow surrounding it, giving it a haunted look. The lake sparkled with tiny lights and pumpkins bobbed on the surface.

They walked down the steps towards the lake when they heard a crash come from the hall, followed by a series of screams and yells. Sirius and Prue looked at each other before turning around and racing back inside the castle.

Halloweeen!!

James and Lily walked into the great hall a little uncomfortably. Neither really knew what they could say to each other or how to start a conversation off.

"Wow, look at the decorations, Dumbledore's out done himself this year!" Lily said admiring the Halloween atmosphere.

"Yeah, it gets better and better each year. He's supposed to be getting even more impressive for the Christmas Yule ball." James said smiling, glad they had broken the silence.

"Really, I can't wait. Do you want to get something to eat, I love pasty pie."

"Yeah okay." They walked over to one of the food tables and grabbed a plate each. Getting what they wanted they went over to one of the empty tables.

They talked for ages, both surprised at how easy it was to make conversation with each other.

James was about to answer Lily's question when he saw Sirius and Prue leaving the hall. "I wonder where they're going?"

Lily turned around and looked in the direction James was staring. "Oh i wouldn't worry about it too much, Prue can take care of herself." She said smiling, though was a bit worried as she knew what Sirius was like.

"Yeah i suppose." He said turning his attention back to Lily. He was about to ask her something when they heard a crash come from the other end of the hall. Screams followed and they could hear shouting.

Lily jumped up from her seat when she heard a familiar voice or scream. James was quick behind her and pulling out their wands they ran to the place of the commotion, dodging the many pupils running the opposite way.

Halloweeeeen!!!!

Piper and Remus walked into the hall holding hands. They had spent a lot of time together recently so were not awkward around each other. They knew what the other liked and what to talk about.

"Do you want to dance?" Piper asked, she wasn't entirely the best dancer she knew but she decided not to let it bother her that night, she was going to have fun.

They got to the dance floor just as a slow song was coming on. Smiling up at him she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She found this incredible, if this time the year before somebody would have told her she would be doing this she would've laughed at them. Now she couldn't think of doing anything else.

They continued swaying to the music, neither saying anything. Remus could see Prue and Sirius doing the same thing over the top of Piper's head. He felt like laughing at that, he knew Sirius was not the best dancer but he didn't seem to care.

Piper just smiled, her head resting comfortably on Remus' chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart, the rhythmic sound comforting her. The song ended and Piper broke away from him, they danced to the next song then went and sat down on the tables by the dance floor.

They started talking and laughing when they heard the sound of someone apparating in. They both turned their heads at the sound, knowing nobody was supposed to be able to apparate in the grounds.

They saw a group of death eaters, and not a small group either. In the front of the group was Voldemort. Piper saw him point his wand at someone. She heard the girl scream as she flew backwards, and then heard a familiar voice shout out.

She found herself racing over, wand at the ready. She couldn't hear much of what was going on around her, she knew nearly everyone was trying to get out of the hall and also knew Remus was right behind her, but she only had one thing in mind. Making sure her sister was okay.

Halloweeeeen!!!

Phoebe walked down the steps leading to the great hall. She immediately saw Cole and how hot he looked. Her smile got even bigger as they linked arms and walked into the hall together. She gasped at the sight and took a few minutes admiring the decorations before she realised Cole was talking to her.

"Phoebs, Phoebe?"

"Huh, oh yeah."

He laughed at her response. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" she absolutely loved dancing and knew she was pretty good at it. "Come on then." Cole said and led her over to the dance floor. He also loved dancing and couldn't wait to get to the dance floor. He also loved the band playing, 'Spook', was one of the best wizard bands around.

They reached the dance floor and straight away got lost in the throng of people moving in time to the music. They had been dancing for a long time, non-stop actually, they were both talking to each other and laughing constantly.

Phoebe had never had such a good time before. Her and Cole had so much in common it scared her. She knew she really liked Cole and hoped he liked her as well.

She was so engrossed in what he was saying she didn't notice the group of death eaters and Voldemort appear in the middle of the dance floor. Not until she heard the screams of the pupils around her. She turned quickly and pulled her wand out.

She felt Cole pull his wand out ready as well but lost him in the mass of students trying to leave the hall. She ran towards the group of wizards only stopping when she saw a bright blue light.

Then a high pitched scream echoed through the hall, Phoebe soon realised the sound was coming from her lips and the reason behind it.

Halloweeen!!!!

Paige practically sprinted down the remainder of the steps and grabbed onto Chris' arms dragging him into the hall.

"Come on! She entered the hall, Glenn trailing behind her. "Wow! Look at the sky, it's so beautiful!" she said staring in awe at the night sky. It looked and felt so real like you were actually outside looking at the sky.

"Yeah it is, feels so real doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, let's go get something to drink." Paige said and they headed over to the punch table. After they had grabbed a drink they sat down at the tables.

"So why'd you dress up like a ..." he trailed off, not really knowing what she had dressed as.

"A nymph." Paige said finishing for him. "Well I used to love this fairytale book with a nymph in it. My grams used to read it to me at night, she said I was a lot like her. Free spirited, care-free, fun. I found the book at the bottom of my trunk so I decided this year I would dress up as one. What about you?"

"Well I used to love watching 'Angel' as sad as it sounds, and it gave me the idea to dress up as a demon." Paige laughed and nodded, he really did look like a demon, and she should know considering the amount of them her and her sisters had come up against.

"Let's dance for a bit." Paige said grabbing Glenn's hand and leading him through the mass of people to a spot where they could dance. Glenn didn't really like dancing but it Paige wanted to, and it looked like she really did, then he wasn't going to say no.

They had been dancing for quite a while and were about to go sit down when they heard a loud popping noise just in front of them and a lot of death eaters plus Voldemort apparated in. Paige pulled her wand out and unlike the rest of the pupils who were running away got ready to fight.

She saw Phoebe and Cole pull their wands out through the the gaps in the crowd and was about to shout when she saw a flash of blue light.

She felt a searing pain in her chest as she flew backwards. She heard herself scream, and heard Phoebe's high pitched scream and her name before she crashed into the wall sliding to the bottom of it...

A/n. I know it's been quite a while and I'm sorry!

I know the characters personalities are a bit different than they are supposed to be but I wrote them how i wanted them to be. Also i reposted the last chapter since for some reason all the paragraphs bunched together, even though i did space them out.

Well hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 13

A/n . Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters. It means a lot:P

Hope you enjoy!

Prue pushed her way past the crowds of people streaming out of the great hall. She knew it must be bad if everyone was heading the opposite way, and she could see teachers running towards the hall.

She managed to barge her way through and saw what all the commotion was about. She saw the group of death eaters and Voldemort. Hate instantly rising in her heart. Then she saw her sisters, Paige slumped on the floor looking half asleep and half awake and Piper and Phoebe crouched next to her wands at the ready.

She saw Cole, Glenn, Remus were standing protectively in front of them wands also ready. Lily and James were standing a couple of feet away and carefully and slowly inching their way closer to the sisters. The teachers were standing behind Prue and Sirius.

Prue signalled to Sirius and they both slowly started to move their way around the group of death eaters towards Paige. They managed to get there quickly as the death eaters were more focused on the teachers, obviously thinking the kids weren't a threat. The only person focusing on them was Voldemort.

"Well, well if it isn't the mighty Charmed Ones!" Voldemort taunted.

"Shut up!" Prue heard Phoebe shout, good comeback Phoebs. she didn't do anything though as she was too busy making sure Paige was okay.

"Paige, you okay sweetie."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Paige answered slowly getting to her feet. "Augh, my back hurts though."

Prue laughed then remembered the situation they were in. She turned around and saw that the teachers were already in battle with the death eaters. The only reason they weren't was because Piper had a protective bubble surrounding them all blocking off any attacks.

"Guys get ready, I can't hold it much longer."

"Okay Pipe, on the count of three let it down. Everybody get ready to fend for yourselves. Piper, Pheobe, Paige, get behind me, I'm not letting you guys get hurt."

"No way Prue, we are fighting for ourselves." Piper said stepping up to her sisters side.

"Yeah it's the power of four, not the power of one." Phoebe said as her and Paige also stepped up beside Prue.

"Ready everyone?" Prue asked, she received a chorus of 'yeahs'. "Okay, Piper, 1,2,3."

Piper let her wand down and the blue bubble disappeared. Everyone instantly moved out bit, except the four sisters who stuck together. the 10 kids each ended up fighting a death eater each.

About 15 minutes later the battle was still raging on. More death eaters had arrived and so had demons, all the teachers were there to help fight. Glenn and Cole had both gottne knocked out and lay unmoving at the sides of the hall. Everyone had scattered themselves throughout the room, fighting demons and death eaters alike, though the sisters were the only ones who could kill the demons. Voldemort had apparated out once the fighting had begun and Phoebe had not seen him since.

She ducked as a fireball soared over her head and threw an athame at the demon. He erupted in flames and Phoebe jumped to her feet.

She threw a curse at a death eater and saw him fly into the wall, falling unconscious. Smiling she looked around for anyone else she could hurt. She saw Paige struggling and ran over.

Paige ducked a stunning curse that was aimed at her head and shot one back, missing the death eater by an inch, swearing under her breath she dived behind a table to avoid another stunning curse. She peaked over the top and saw another death eater come. Getting worried she thought about orbing out, when she saw Phoebe run over and slide behind the table next to her.

"Ready sis, you take the one on the left, I've got the one on the right. Go!" they both jumped to their feet, surprising the death eaters who were getting closer and both stunned them. Smiling they both continued fighting together. when the area they were standing in was clear of demons and death eaters they looked around at how everyone was doing.

They saw Remus get thrown to the side of the hall, and James get thrown to the other side. They could see that the evil was out numbering the good and doing better in the fighting.

"I'll go help Piper, you go to Prue and we'll meet up back here, I think we need the power of four." Paige said and when Phoebe nodded her head they both headed off in different directions to help their sisters.

Phoebe ran over to Prue narrowly missing an energy ball Prue deflected.

"Hey, watch where your aiming those things!" Phoebe said ducking down next to Prue who was also behind a table.

"Sorry Phoebs. It's a little hard when you're defending your life!"

"Okay, let's just get these guys, then we're joining Piper and Paige for a little Power of Four ass kicking."

"Okay, I'll distract, you kill." Prue replied then she jumped out from behind the table and started teasing the demons.

Phoebe grabbed the athamae she used earlier to kill the demon and while they were busy throwing energy balls at Prue, threw the athamae at one of the demons chests. Smiling in satisfaction as he burst into flames, though the smile faded when the last demon turned to her instead.

"Oh oh!"

Paige skidded over to where Piper was trying to fend off three death eaters.

"Need a little help Pipe?" Paige asked, hiding behind the stage with Piper.

"Ya think?!" Piper said, giving Paige a look.

They both jumped when a curse flew past the area in front of their faces.

"Right, let's get this done fast. I'll disarm the one on the far left, and you stun him or something. Then we'll repeat it." Piper said, staring at Paige with a look that said, just do it.

"Okay, then let's go." Piper stepped out from behind the stage and aimed her wand shouting.

"Expelliarmus!" she then quickly hid behind the stage as Paige stunned him. They quickly did that with the second one then the third one decided to charge at them.

Screaming, Piper threw her arms out freezing him in place as Paige stunned him.

They ran over to where Prue and Phoebe were and dived behind the table.

"Right, since it's only us and the teachers left I say a Power of Four spell to get rid of the demons, then we'll attack the death eaters."

"How many demons are there left?" Paige asked.

Prue stuck her head out the side of the table and looked for all the demons she could find.

"Only five."

"Okay. Well how about we just..." Piper trailed off as she jumped up and blasted two of the five demons left. When the other three, noticed they turned to her. She blasted another one, and froze the two left. Not before dodging a fireball sent. Then she killed the last two.

"Or we could just do that." Phoebe said laughing.

"It's quicker." Piper said, sitting back down. Prue just glared at her younger sister and then carried on with her plan.

"Right, so we need to get rid of these death eaters once and for all and quickly before Voldemort decides he wants to come back. Paige and Piper take on the ones on the right of the hall, and Phoebe and myself will get the ones on the left." Without waiting for an answer she dragged Phoebe out from behind the table and started attacking death eaters.

Piper and Paige both rolled their eyes then went to the right of the hall. They started casting spells and using wiccan magic. After about half the hall was rid of the death eaters they all saw Voldemort apparate into the middle of the hall.

"Prue, Phoebe! Regroup now!" Piper shouted casting one last spell then running over to the table with Paige. Prue and Phoebe skidded up to them and they all turned to face Voldemort who was advancing on them.

Paige raised her wand and muttered a spell that sent Voldemort backwards.

"Phoebe cast a protection charm, quickly!" Prue shouted towards her little sister, knowing she liked charms.

"Protectum!" Phoebe shouted and made a circling motion with her wand. A white glow burst from her wand surrounding the sisters and forming a circle around them.

Voldemort just laughed and continued walking towards them. They could see Remus, James, Sirius and Lily all slowly regaining consciousness one by one but were too focused on Voldemort to do anything.

The air in front the sisters started to distort and the four of them stepped back knowing what was coming.

Five demons shimmered into the circle each already holding fireballs. Piper quickly froze two of the demons but the other three released their fireballs. Prue dodged one but didn't see the second one as it flew into her shoulder. She flew backwards crashing into the wall of the protection bubble and slid down, semi conscious.

Piper froze another demon and ran over to Prue, checking to see if she was okay.

"Prue! Prue? You okay?" Piper asked frantically helping her sit up.

"Umm yeah, I'm fine." Prue said taking Piper's outstretched hand and slowly getting up.

Phoebe spun once more kicking the demon in the jaw, knocking him out. She grabbed the dagger he had around his waist and thrust it into his chest. She saw Paige stabbing one of the frozen demons and turned to Prue.

She saw her stand up shakily with Piper helping her, this all felt so familiar to Phoebe. She saw the other demons explode simultaneously and smiled at Piper who smiled back.

They all stood next to each other and watched horrified as Voldemort stepped through the charm.

Phoebe could see mouths shouting curses and bright lights zooming around the circle. Normally she would have been worried that they would hit someone but she noticed how the curses just turn to nothing as they hit the barrier. Phoebe knew what was about to happen before it did but she was too far to do anything. She saw Paige fall down, still as a statue.

Phoebe stared horrified as Voldemort raised his wand.

"Prue, Piper my premonition!" Phoebe shouted as she stopped by Prue. They all turned and looked as Voldemort opened his mouth, the whole thing seemed to move in slow motion. A green light erupted from the end of his wand, they all knew it had to hit something.

Phoebe cast another protection charm, though she knew it wouldn't do anything. Prue pushed Voldemort back with her powers but couldn't divert the curse.

Piper looked at her sisters then pushed them to the side as she stepped forward. The curse hit her in the chest and she crumpled to the floor.

Voldemort laughed as Prue slashed her arm through the air sending him soaring through the air. He apparated out mid-flight with an evil smile on his lips.

"Piper? Piper? Wake up, please wake up." Phoebe cried slumping down next to her sister.

Prue spun round and also knelt down by her sister. Even though she knew it was pointless she put her fingers to her sisters neck.

Phoebe looked at what her sister was doing and prayed that she would find a pulse. She saw the barrier go down but wasn't too bothered. She also heard Paige moan as she came around but at that moment she didn't care about anything other than her sister.

Prue pressed her finger to where she was hoping she would find some sort of beat. She felt dread shoot through her whole body when she felt nothing, then the felt a small pulse under her fingers. It was so faint she almost didn't feel it but then it came again after a few seconds.

Prue shot her head up to look at Phoebe, relief shone in her eyes. She instantly started crying from relief.

"She's alive?" The way she said it sounding as if she didn't believe it herself. Everybody knew that the killing curse, killed instantly and nobody was said to ever survive it.

Phoebe looked at her sister in disbelief. It was impossible that Piper could be alive but she didn't care she had never been so happy in all her life, she also started crying.

"What happened?" Paige mumbled as she sat up, a striking pain shot through her head but she ignored it. She saw Prue and Phoebe's heads turn in her direction, both stained with tears then she saw Piper's body on the floor. She immediately thought the worst and tears threatened to slip out of her eyes. Phoebe hardly ever cried, and Prue never cried. She crawled over to them.

"Is she, is she de-dead?" she asked her voice shaking. To her surprise both Phoebe and Prue's faces both broke out into big smiles.

"No, she's not. But her pulse is very faint, we should take her to the nurse."

They got up and saw other people starting to make their way over, all the death eaters had either left or were unconscious.

"Somebody help us get her to the hospital wing!" Prue shouted, when nobody moved she got angrier. "Quickly, come on."

Sirius and James who were the closest ran over and together they lifter her up. All three sisters made to go after her when Lily pulled back on Phoebe's arm.

"Phoebe, is she alive? I mean, we saw her get his with a killing curse, she can't be alive, it's impossible." Lily said.

"I don't know how she's alive Lily but I don't care, all that matters is she is." With that she sprinted out of the hall catching up with her sisters.

A/n. Well I hope you enjoyed, I tried to get this chapter done as quickly as possible. Well how is Piper alive? Maybe you'll find out next chapter...


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for all the reviews!

Chapter 14!!

Piper looked ahead as she saw Voldemort raise his wand. She heard Phoebe say about the premonition and knew what was about to happen. She knew that the killing curse had to be stopped by a breathing object and she wasn't about to let one of her sisters die.

She also knew that Phoebe and Prue weren't about to let her die either. She heard the words leave Voldemorts mouth and using all her strength she pushed Phoebe and Prue to the sides of the barrier. She saw Voldemort get thrown backwards, most likely from Prue, then a flash of green light. All she felt was immense pain, it spread through her whole body and she had to stop herself from screaming out loud.

Then the pain subsided to more of a throbbing ache. She opened her eyes and a bright white light shone in her eyes squinting she pushed herself to her feet and looked around. The brightness dimmed a bit and Piper made out the shape of a woman's figure.

"Hello? Hello who's there?" she called, hoping they would come closer.

"Don't you recognise me?"

Piper nearly fell from the shock. "Mum?!" She practically sprinted to her mother and threw her arms around her. "I've missed you." In truth it hadn't been that long since her and her sisters had summoned their mother but to them it felt like eternity since they'd seen her.

"Me too."

"If you're here, does that mean I'm dead?" Piper asked, praying her mother would say no.

"No darling you're not. But you're close."

"Really?"

"Yes really, when your grams died, she sacrificed herself to save you and your sisters, by doing that she created some sort of protection between you and Voldemort. Then you sacrificed your life to save your sisters. It isn't your time to die darling, you still have a destiny to live out. The power of four needs you. I guess you finally know why you're in Gryffindor."

"Yeah I guess I do." Piper said smiling. Then her face saddened. "I wish you could come back too."

"I know sweetie but we both know I can't. Give my love to your sisters and I am so proud of you."

She kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Love you mum."

"Love you too darling, now go."

"Go whe..." but before she could finish the white light got brighter. Piper closed her eyes, then the throbbing pain came back. Her eyelids fluttered open and she once again saw a bright white light, though this wasn't the same.

She moved her hands up to her face then pushed herself up to a sitting position. She heard a groan from beside her and looked down to see Prue asleep on the bed, well now awake.

"Piper? Piper! Oh thank god you're okay!" Prue wrapped her arms around Pipers neck and hugged her tight. Tears slipped from her eyes.

Piper just started at her sister confused at her reaction. Then she realised where she was, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She pushed Prue away from her wanting to get some answers.

"Prue? What's going on?" Piper asked a frown on her face.

"Don't you remember, the battle, Voldemort?" When Piper's frown deepened she grew scared. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting, then a green flash and then I woke up here."

"Piper, you were hit with the killing curse, you've been unconscious for two weeks, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. I was so scared."

Piper frowned when Prue told her what happened, then she remembered, Voldemort, the killing curse, her mum.

"I remember. I saw mum, she said it wasn't my time to die, that we had a destiny as the Power of Four. She sends her love, she misses us." Piper said tears falling down her face.

"Oh Piper, come here." Prue said pulling her sister into her arms as she cried. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"Not really. Everything aches."

"I'll go get the nurse, then Phoebe and Paige. They are going to be ecstatic you're alive!" she squealed then ran off to find the nurse.

Piper sighed and leant against the pillows she had stacked up. She closed her eyes, everything in her body hurt, now she remembered everything. The fight, Voldemort, she hoped everyone was okay.

**Charmed! Hogwarts!! **

It had been a couple of days since Piper had woken up and they had nearly fallen into their normal routine. Though they were all on edge as to when Voldemort would attack again.

They were constantly on watch for any attacks though as the days went by they grew less anxious and more relaxed.

All girls were doing well with their boyfriends, the ten of them hardly ever separated. They had become closer over the last few weeks, there were no secrets between them since the fight.

That particular day was a Saturday and Piper was allowed out of the hospital wing, all ten kids were sitting out on the grounds. For winter it was a very warm day and they were taking advantage of it.

They were all lazing by the lake when suddenly a tentacle rose from the water splashing water onto Paige.

She jumped up shocked at the sudden wetness. "Ahhh! What the hell was that?!" she screamed jumping around. Her sisters just looked at her confused but were laughing at the sight, whereas the boys and Lily all knew what happened.

"What do you mean Paige? Nothing happened." James said trying to control his laughter. All the boys plus Lily were doing the same though some weren't as successful. Chris burst out laughing, as did Cole and Sirius.

"Paige just sit down, it was probably one of them." Piper said closing her eyes again. She cuddled back into Remus. Paige huffed then sat back down, keeping her eyes open this time though.

She nearly choked on her drink when she saw a tentacle rise from the water. Though this time it was right by Piper, Remus who kenw what was coming quickly rolled away from her as a wave of water splashed over her.

This time she jumped up, screaming. "Aaahhh! Who did that?!" She screamed looking down at her soaked clothes. Everyone looked at her amused and all tried to contain their laughter, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Not so funny when it's you is it?" Paige said smirking.

Piper glared at her then continued. "Who did it?" she asked again, though no one had to answer as once again a tentacle rose from the water. All four sisters jumped back.

"What is that?" Prue asked, backing away from the lake.

"Oh, that's just the giant squid that lives in the lake. No threat really." Remus said.

"Oh yeah, no threat at all." Piper said grimacing at her clothes. This just caused everyone to laugh harder. "Well you know what?" she made a circular motion with her wand and a piral of water rose from the lake. She ran out of the way and brought her wand down, sending the water crashing onto the nine left by the lake.

they all turned to her, dripping wet. She dried herself of using her wand then took one look at them and burst out laughing.

She didn't laugh for long however as Remus and Sirius ran over to her. Remus grabbed her arms as Siurus grabbed her legs. Together they carried her to the leg and on the count of three threw her in. Prue using her power sent her further into the lake. She screamed as the tumbled into the water, she came up for air spluttering the water out of her mouth.

Everyone on the shore burst out laughing at her face, which was screwed up as she tried to keep the water out of her eyes.

She dived under the water, she could swim faster if she was underwater. She was about to head to the shore when she heard a beautiful singing coming from underneath her. She turned around and opened her eyes. She nearly gasped at what she saw, there were loads of what she could only assume where mer people.

She popped her head above water and started swimming to the surface. Something about them scared her. She had only gotten a little way when she felt something brush past her legs. Looking down she frowned when she saw a mop of grey hair fly past her legs.

She carried on swimming when she felt a pair of rough scaly hands pull her downwards. Her scream was muffled by the water but everyone on the shore turned at her scream.

They all turned at the sound of her scream and saw her head disappear under the water.

"Oh my God! What happened? Where did she go?" Phoebe asked frantic about what had happened to her sister.

"Well do something! Someone go after her!" Prue screamed, it seemed to snap everyone back to life as all the boys dived into the lake.

Piper turned around and saw the thing drag her down deeper. She flicked her fingers and it froze, yanking her leg free she pushed herself to the surface. Just as she breathed in some air she was pulled under again.

The boys all swam steadily over to the area Piper went under the water. When they were half way there they saw her head pop up again, even though she went back under, they all now knew exactly where she was.

They all sped off in the direction, Remus a little far ahead, even though he wasn't the most athletic; his love was driving him forward.

He dived down under the water and saw Piper trying to kick the 'thing' off. He swam downwards and drew his wand. Mentally very happy that they had been taught how to do spells without speaking. He stunned the creature, however more came.

James came up behind Remus and created a barrier between them and the creatures. James, Sirius and Remus fought the 'things' off while Cole and Chris carried the know unconscious Piper to the shore.

When there they turned Piper onto her side and she spat out the water she'd swallowed.

"Piper!" all three of her sisters and Lily dived on her, hugging her.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked when they had all settled down.

"There were these Mermaid type things."

"Eh, who knew that Hogwarts lake had mermaids." Paige said smiling.

The others just laughed.

"I'd heard rumors," Sirius said "but i never thought."

"Yes well I'd have been better off not knowing." Piper said glaring at certain members of their group.

They avoided her gaze, knowing they didn't really want to see the death glare she was sending them.

"Oohh, it's food time." Phoebe said jumping up. "and thank goodness, because I'm starving." The others just rolled their eyes knowing of Phoebe's appetite. "Well don't just sit there, let's go, let's go, let's go!" The last one was said with more force and everyone jumped up.

A/n. Well hope you enjoyed. This chapter was just showing how Piper survived then a bit of fun.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The weeks went by very fast for the ten kids and before they knew it the Christmas holidays came. They were staying in Hogwarts, as were most of their friends. Lily and James were both going home so was Chris. Remus had to stay because of his werewolf problem, though the sisters didn't know that yet. Sirius was staying as his family hated them and vice versa.

Cole was also staying behind, he didn't have much family to go back to and like Sirius didn't get on with them much anyway.

It was the last day and James, Lily and Chris were saying good bye to their friends.

"We'll see you after the holidays." Lily called as they got into the carriages that would take them to the train.

"Keep in touch." Phoebe called. She was waving her arm like a maniac, but then so were her sisters and half the other teenagers left behind.

The boys just looked at them as if they were quite crazy. They backed up a bit away from the shouting and waving.

Prue turned around seeing their looks she laughed.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed of us?" she said smiling. He sisters also laughed.

"No, that's not it at all." Sirius said smirking.

"Come on, I'm starving." Phoebe said, she grabbed Cole's hand and led him inside. They others just all burst out laughing.

"Will she ever change?" Paige asked.

"Nope." Piper answered. "She's got a stomach the size of a house."

She then grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him to the hall.

"Let's go." Prue said and she, Sirius and Paige also went to the hall, all rather glad that Phoebe had suggested food.

The first couple of days had gone perfectly and now it was Christmas morning. Phoebe woke up at 6am, which was amazing for her. She jumped out of her bed and ran around the room.

"Prue! Piper! Paige! Wake up! It's Christmas! Come on, Get up!" Luckily for the sisters, nobody else was in Piper's dorm room so all the sisters were staying there together.

"Argh! Oh, what time is it?" Prue asked getting out of her bed.

"Who cares, it's Christmas!" This got Paige's attention and she jumped out of bed. Her and Phoebe started jumping around the room screaming.

"Calm down, you're acting like children," Prue said pulling a jacket on over her pyjamas.

"So what Prue. It's Christmas!" Piper squealed, at this Prue just shook her head and laughed. Then all three of her sisters ran down to the common room where they were keeping their presents.

When they got there they were surprised to find Remus, Sirius and Cole. Piper, Prue and Phoebe happily ran over and hugged their boyfriends giving them big kisses.

Merry Christmas' went round. Paige stood off to the side, feeling jealous that Chris wasn't there. However this soon faded as Piper grabbed her hand.

"Come on Paige! It's present time!" a smile replaced the sad face that was on her face as Piper dragged her over to the Christmas tree, where everybody else were readily sitting.

Strangely enough there was nobody else from Gryffindor staying behind in the holidays so they had the common room all to themselves.

They all swapped presents, then when they were all done they were about to get ready for their Christmas breakfast when Prue saw something under the tree.

"Hey guys wait!"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all turned around and walked back over to Prue.

"What is it?" Paige asked eyeing the strange package.

"I don't know. It wasn't there earlier. It's for us, let's open it."

Prue ripped the packaging off, and all sisters looked at what was inside the wrapping paper.

The first thing they noticed was a note. Piper opened it up and read it out loud.

_"To my four girls, _

_I hope this will help you in your future fights. __May these__ will give you the power to defeat __Voldemort__ once and for all. _

_Stay strong my darlings._

_All my love, _

_Grams_

_Xx"_

All four girls let the tears they had been trying to hold in all morning loose as they slid down their cheeks.

"What's in the package?" Prue ripped off the remainder of the wrapping paper and they all peered inside.

First of all there were a bunch of potion bottles containing ingredients.

"What's so special about these?" Pheobe asked holding some of them up.

"Phoebe, these are some of the rarest ingredients, they make very powerful potions. I wonder how Grams got a hold of them." Piper said lifting up another potion bottle. "What else is there?"

"There's a present for each of us." Paige said and handed them out to the right person.

Paige opened the box hers was in. Inside laid a silver necklace with a diamond on the end of it. Inside the diamond the triquetra could be seen shining. There was another note inside the box.

_"Paige, this will help your healing powers when the time come to use them. All you'll have to do is find the trigger to your power. " _

Phoebe opened her box, inside was a ring. The ring held a large ruby stone, if you looked closely you could also see the shape of the triquetra.

She picked up the note that was rolled up inside the ring.

_"Phoebe, this ring is said to enhance the power of foresight, only those with much power and with the power of precognition can use it. It will help very much when the time comes to battle __Voldemort__ again. Use it carefully."_

Prue opened her box. Inside was a pair of sliver diamond earring. Like her sisters you could make out the triquetra, though it took a little bit more concentration. They were also in the shape of the triquetra.

_"Prudence, these earrings will allow your astral self to use telekinesis. It will also enhance your telekinesis to a very strong level. Don't use these earring unless in battle or you have to. Be careful." _

Lastly Piper opened her box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. One of the charms was a silver triquetra.

_"Piper, this charm bracelet will boost your freezing and explosion power. It is also very dangerous so don't take it lightly. Your explosion power should only be used against beings of complete evil. Not death eaters as they are human. Be very careful with this. Use it in the final battle." _

All four sisters looked at each other.

"I can't believe this, do you remember this bracelet? It's the one Mom gave me before she died. I thought I lost it years ago. Though Grams must have added the last charm."

"Yeah, these are the earrings Mom gave me for my 6th birthday."

"Yeah Mom gave this necklace to me too."

"And this ring, although she said I wouldn't need it till I was older. I guess this is what she meant."

"Grams must have enchanted them to help us in the battle." Prue said studying the earrings.

"Look, there's one more note." Phoebe said as she yanked it up.

"That definitely wasn't there earlier." Paige said, shaking her head.

_"Girls, I shouldn't be telling you this but you are all going to receive a new power before you face __Voldemort__ again. It sh__ould be linked with an element and__ with the powers you already have._

_Good luck and look after __yourselves_

_Love always, _

_Mum xxx" _

Phoebe finished with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I can't beliebe this." Piper said she wiped the tear that had strolled down her cheek.

"Let's just go get ready for breakfast." Prue said, she picked up her presents and went upstairs.

Later they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't wait to see my power. Maybe it will finally be something active."

"Well to figure our power out we have to find which element our powers are connected to. Plus you have an active power, levitation."

"Yeah, well that can't kill a demon, can it?" Phoebe said bitterly. She instantly cheered up though as the table filled with food. "Oohhh food."

"Okay, after food how about we try to find out what elements our powers are connected to."

"Okay sounds good to me." Paige said.

"Is it just me or are we missing something?" Sirius asked Remus.

"It's not you. What's all this talk of powers?" Cole asked Phoebe.

"Well, we had a letter off Mom and it said that we would be receiving a new power in time for the big fight with Voldemort."

"And that it would be connected to our powers and an element." Prue added.

"Any ideas what element each of your powers is connected to?" Remus asked.

"Well I think the element is about us, rather than our powers." Prue said, she had done a lot of thinking about it and that was the only reasonable idea she could come up with.

"And that it is connected to our powers."

"What do you mean connected to your powers?" Sirius asked, he was slowly losing this conversation.

"Well, Prue's powers are connected to each other, telekinesis and astral projection are both to do with mind power. Telekinesis is her minds power creating an energy so strong that it can be controlled by those with the power to do so. Astral projection is her mind creating a double of itself so that Prue doesn't feel torn about where she is supposed to be. However she can now control it so that she can have double the power to fight evil. So her third power would also be to do with the mind."

"What about your powers?" Remus asked, looking at Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Well my powers are connected to my whitelighter side but they are connected to my soul. I have telekinesis but unlike Prue's it works by calling the thing I want to me, and I can heal which comes from my soul, though I have only been able to heal small wounds. It requires an emotion to heal life threatening wounds and I have yet to find that emotion. Though we all know emotions come from the soul. Also I can glamour, which we all know means changing your soul so that others can't recognise it. Lastly of course orbing is transporting your body and soul to another place."

They just started at her, her sisters wondering how she had figured it out and the boys still going over what she had said in their heads.

"And mine, as far as I can tell are spiritual. My empathy comes from feeling what others are feeling. I guess it's like I can see other peoples auras, well my spirit can see others auras. Premonitions come from somebody else's spirit showing me what will happen to it in the future. And levitation is my spirit lifting my body up to where i desire." She finished with a smile. She didn't really get all of what she'd said and how premonitions really worked but as long as it made some sort of sense.

"My powers I guess are physical. They affect others rather than myself. There's not really all that much to explain. Freezing slows down the particles to a non moving speed, and explosion speeds them so much that all they can do is scatter, causing a very pretty explosion. Though I don't know my they don't work on good witches."

"Okay then so what about elements."

"Well that we have to find out." Paige said, none of the sisters knew what element they represented but they were going to find out.

A/N. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if the whole power thing confused you, I know some of it didn't make a lot of sense but just try to get the gist of it.

Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. :P


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Thank you to all the kind reviewers.

The next day the sisters spent the entire morning in the library. They had found a lot of books on themselves but nothing about elementals.

They boys had decided not to bother them and were finishing some of the homework they had over the holidays. They were at the table two down from the sisters.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for some new books." Piper said and got up. She disappeared behind the book shelves. The next thing they heard was loud roaring screams. And a high pitched shriek from Piper.

Her sisters and the three boys all ran down the book shelves looking for Piper. When they found her she was trying to close a book which had the loud roaring sound erupting from it.

She looked at them sheepishly, Prue rolled her eyes and closed the book telekinetically.

"Thanks." She leant down to pick up the books she had dropped.

"Let's get back to looking, not messing around." Prue ordered, mainly at Piper, but also at Cole and Phoebe who had taken the time to start making out. They both pulled away embarrassed and followed Prue back to the tables.

Piper was one of the last ones out, when she heard a book fall off the bookshelf. She bent down and picked it up.

"Famous witches and their true elements." she carried it back to their table. "Look what I found." She called and set the book down on the table.

"Awesome, how did you find it?" Phoebe asked reaching for the book.

"It fell off the bookshelf." She said with a shrug.

"Am I sensing a little help from a certain Grams?" Paige said with a grin.

"I think you might be." Prue said.

"Look I found us." Phoebe said nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement. "The Halliwell sisters. Wait, it doesn't say."

"What do you mean it doesn't say?" Piper asked, "It's got to say." She resisted the temptation to snatch the book from Phoebe and look herself.

"It just says that the elements of the sisters can only be determined by us, we have to find out on our own." She groaned, "I was hoping this was it." She said.

"Well, we'll have to find out for ourselves." Prue said standing up.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Paige said.

"With this," she held up a thin, but old book. "How to find you true elements."

"Why didn't you show us that in the beginning?" Paige asked, annoyed.

"I only just found it, now come on."

"Where are we going?" Phoebe asked, not wanting to get up from the comfy chair she was slouched in.

"To the girls dorms. We have to meditate." Prue said and started marching out. Luckily it wasn't that far.

"Want to take a short cut." Paige said, smirking. Piper and Phoebe laughed and both grabbed one of Paige's hands, then they disappeared in blue and white orbs.

Prue turned around just as the last of the orbs faded. "Oh, so not fair." She muttered before making her way to the dorm. When she got there they were all sitting on Piper's bed waiting.

"What took you so long Prue? Get lost?" Phoebe asked smiling slyly.

Prue just glared at her before opening the book, ignoring the laughs coming from all three of her sisters.

"So sit in a circle, wait we need a part of each element. Fire, wind, earth and water."

"I'll fill a bowl with water." Phoebe said and digging into Pipers trunk pulled out the pot they used for potions. She filled a cup and brought it over.

"I've got the earth." Paige said and stretching out her hand and calling, instantly a clump of brown earth materialised in her hand. She put it in the pot glad to get it off her hand.

"Okay, Phoebe pour the water in, Piper the fire." Piper lit a match and dropped it in the bowl, instead of going out when it hit the water it caused it to catch on fire.

"Now the wind." She said as she blew onto the fire. "Sit in a circle and meditate, close yourself off from the world around and just concentrate on yourself."

They did as instructed, all trying to find their centres. Prue looked at the spell in the book. "Hold hands and I'll say the spell then we'll all say it together.

_"Powers of the Halliwells rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_We ask you to help us find, _

_The elements we represent inside." _

Phoebe nearly laughed out loud at the spell, but instead said it with her sisters. As soon as she said it she felt a strange energy enter her body. She felt herself rise off the floor then slowly float back down, from the thumps she heard she guessed her sisters didn't.

She opened her eyes, and was shocked at what she saw. Each sister had a light radiating from them.

Prue shook her head then looked down at the book, "Okay so each colour means a different element, and what that element means about us. Paige, your colour is blue. So you are water."

"Great! I can't even swim." She said. "What does it say?"

"Well, water means that you are patient, calm and caring. But you'll stick up for yourself and others with all your heart. You're very focused and not easily distracted. You're willing to help anybody who needs it whether they are family or not."

Paige smiled, maybe that wasn't so bad after all.

"What am I?"

"You're a silvery, white, so you are wind."

Phoebe scoffed, wind, it didn't sound like her. Prue ignored her and carried on.

"It means that you are a free spirit, care free, you do what you want when you want. However you are very gentle and mindful of other's feelings." Phoebe nodded her head, it actually did sound like her. She snatched the book from Prue's hands.

"Well Miss Prudence you are red so you are fire. You'll look after those you love and make sure nothing bad happens to them. You're not afraid to kick somebody's ass if they hurt you or your family. You're very strong willed and determined." Prue smiled, that described her exactly, this book really was good.

"So that leaves Piper with Earth. You are very down to earth, sensible, in control. Family and friends can always count on you to be there when they need you. You're very loving and kind and think of others before yourself." Piper smiled and nodded her head. She could have guessed what she was from the green aura surrounding her.

"Thank god we finally know, so now we have to guess what our power will be." Phoebe said.

"Or we could just wait till we get it." Paige said looking at Phoebe as if she was stupid.

"That would make more sense." Phoebe mumbled.

"I hope we get it soon, the more time we have to practice the better." Piper said, she couldn't wait to see her power, she hoped it wasn't what they had come up with. She wanted another active power.

"Well we're not going to know anything sitting around here. Do you want to practice outside? We could all do with learning some self defence."

"I already know self defence." Phoebe said.

"You don't know how to duel though do you? Piper could teach you and you teach her self defence. I'll teach Paige self defence and she can teach me how to duel a bit better." Prue said.

"Okay, come on Piper this is going to be fun." Phoebe said, "I get to kick your ass and not get in trouble." Phoebe said laughing evilly.

"And I can kick your ass in duelling!" Piper said in a fake cheery voice, smiling when Phoebe's grin faded. "Two can play at that game Phoebe."

Paige and Prue both burst out laughing at the horrified look on Phoebe's face.

"Let's just go." Phoebe grumbled and trudged out of the common room. Her sisters just laughed then followed.

Fortunately for the sisters it was a sunny day, which was a shock since it was December and it was Britain. It took a while but Prue and Phoebe had finally managed to teach Piper and Paige how to fight properly.

They had actually caught on to the moves quite quickly, it was just getting them to perform the moves flawlessly and quickly that was the problem. Though Prue and Phoebe proved to be good teachers and were currently finding it hard to beat them in a hand to hand fight.

At the same time Piper and Paige both spun and did a perfect roundhouse kick to their opponent's abdomens. Prue and Phoebe doubled over giving Piper and Paige the opportunity to sweep their ankles out from under them.

Prue looked over at Phoebe, "I do believe we have taught them well." She said then accepted the hand Paige was holding out for her, as Phoebe did the same with Piper.

"Now that we've taught you everything we know. It's time for you to teach us."

For the next two hours Piper and Paige taught Phoebe and Prue everything they knew about duelling. All the defence, protection and attack spells they would ever need.

"Of course, we have an advantage as we also have Wiccan magic." Piper whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe smirked at Piper.

"I like how your mind works."

"Okay, you two enough whispering, Piper I think it's time we had a proper duel. I think they're ready." Paige said and stood up.

"First we bow, and then we duel." Paige said. Phoebe and Prue followed the instructions, then started firing spells. Paige and Piper easily avoided them then used their own spells. They won the first few, but Prue and Phoebe quickly picked u on what they had to do to win.

The last duel had been going on for quite a while. Piper fired a spell at Phoebe knocking her wand out of her hand. She then fired a stunning spell at her. Phoebe threw her hands out trying to protect herself from the spell. Though the next thing she heard was Piper screaming.

She opened her eyes and uncovered her face. She saw Piper sail through the air and hit a tree trunk sliding down to the ground.

"Piper!" She ran over, grabbing her wand on the way. "What happened?"

Piper stood up, shaking a bit. "You happened! You created some sort of wind, probably your new power." She rubbed the back of her head.

"I've got a new power. A new active power!" she squealed turning to Prue and Paige who had made their way over.

"Yeah a new, strong power." Piper said. "Please don't ever use that on me again."

"Sorry Piper." She said giving her big sister a hug.

"This means we should get our power soon." Paige said, "I really can't wait."

"Well you'll have to wait a bit longer, it is now dinner time." Prue said.

Phoebe practically bounded into the castle, Paige at her side. Piper and Prue followed rolling their eyes.

"Cole guess what?" Phoebe said sitting next to him.

"You got your new power." He said, without looking up from his food.

"How did you know?" she asked, confusion spreading over her face.

"I was watching out of the window, I never knew you were so competitive. I mean just because Piper was winning in the duel you didn't have to attack her." He replied with a smirk.

"Yeah well it worked didn't it." She said with a smile.

"At the cost of my head though." Piper said sitting behind Phoebe. Phoebe grimaced.

"Only joking, you know I love you."

"Yeah, just be careful I don't blow your ass up."

Cole laughed after hearing that, "She's got you there Phoebe." All he got for that was a punch off Phoebe.

"What's all this about blowing Phoebe's ass up?" Remus asked kissing Piper on the cheek.

"She attacked me today with a new power." Piper answered.

"I know, we were watching from the common room."

"Oh, that's kind of embarrassing." She said, cringing. She knew how ridiculous she looked when she was learning to fight.

"For you maybe." Prue said winking.

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked her. "I seem to remember you losing nearly every duel with Paige." He smirked knowing he'd got her. Her sisters and Cole and Remus laughed at the crimson colour that was creeping up her cheeks.

"I thought you were adorable." Sirius said kissing her. Prue kissed him back, taking no notice of the disgusted faces of her sisters. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Maybe more training."

"How about you take a time out from training to go to Hogsmead."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

A/N. Another kind of light chapter. Hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thank you to all the kind reviewers:P. I really appreciate the reviews.

The next week went by really fast for the sisters, they had been training nearly every day and still only Phoebe had found her new power.

"We have to get our powers fast, we only have 4 days until Hogwarts is full again, we can't train then." Piper said, she was fed up of practising her powers, she knew how to use them perfectly fine and so did her sisters. Well Phoebe still had to practice her new power. They had discovered that she could create wind from her hands, and also her mouth. So she could literally blow them all away.

"Yeah well don't take it out on us." Paige answered. She also wanted her new power and fast.

"Well maybe if we keep practicing we'll find our powers faster." Prue said, she wanted all the training she could get. "Phoebe fancy a little hand combat?"

"Thank god somebody finally asked, I am dying to kick somebody's ass." She said jumping up.

Prue just ignored the comment, mostly because Phoebe probably would kick her ass. Even if Prue was taller she knew she'd have a hard time beating her younger sister.

"Actually Phoebe how about a fight using powers? You get to practice your new power."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They started fighting hand to hand first then Phoebe blew a gust of wind at Prue knocking her off her feet.

"Ooohh, you're so going to pay for that missy!" Prue jumped up and held her palm out intending to send a blast of telekinetic energy at Phoebe, instead a blast of fire burst from her palm. (A/n. Similar to a fire ball). Phoebe dived to the ground, narrowly missing being burnt.

"Oh, oh, are you okay? I'm so sorry." Prue called running to help Phoebe up.

"What the hell was that Prue?"

"I think that was my new power, an awesome one at that." Prue said smiling looking at her hand.

"Great, so two of you have found your powers now." Paige said. "When's mine coming?!"

"God Paige, you're supposed to be the patient one." Piper said backing away from her sister.

"Oh shut up! I'm just saying it's not fair. Plus we need all the training we can get with them and we can't train with lots of students around."

"Well be calm and maybe your power will come." Phoebe said, smirking.

"Fine, does anyone want to fight, I need to get rid of my anger." Paige said standing up.

"Yeah okay, Prue and Phoebe both look a bit tired." Piper said standing up and dusting her robes off.

They decided to duel. They were both pretty evenly matched, but in the middle of the fight Piper sent Paige flying through the air. She dropped her wand from the shock and when she got up held her hand out palm facing Piper to call for it. Though what happened wasn't what anyone expected. Instead a stream of water spiralled out of her hand. Piper threw her arms up and froze it before it could reach her.

"You have got to stop trying your new powers on me!" Piper shouted stepping out of the way as the water unfroze.

"Neat power Paige!" Phoebe said, admiring the spiral of water.

"Yeah it is, but what does it do?" As if on cue a three demons shimmered in.

"You three, try your powers." Piper said waving her hand at the demons.

"With pleasure!" Paige said.

Prue held her palm out and watched in satisfaction as a flame of fire hit the demon. Her flew backwards but didn't die; she repeated the action and smiled when the demon burst into flames.

Phoebe pushed her arms forwards, both palms outwards. He soared through the air landing in a heap. Grunting he got up and threw a fireball at her. She sent it back by blowing and watched as he too burst into flames.

Paige held her palm out, at first nothing happened, and then as soon as she saw the demon start to create a fireball panic arose. She held her palm out again and the water hit the demon causing a pillar of water to form around him. She heard a gurgling sound then the demon burst, the water collapsing with him.

"Oh Paige you are so lucky that power didn't hit me." Piper threatened.

"Yeah that could have been bad." Paige answered cringing. Phoebe and Prue just laughed, as Piper huffed.

"Guys I re read the letters mom and grams gave us, and I noticed they said the 'final' battle a lot. Do you think that means we are going to fight him a few times in between or...?" she left the sentence hanging as she let them process what she'd said.

"Possibly, but we have a secret weapon that Voldemort doesn't know about." Phoebe said slyly.

"And what's that Phoebe?" Prue asked, and judging by her sisters looks they were wondering the same thing.

"Piper of course, he thinks he killed her." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my god you're right!" Paige said, "He won't have a clue what's going on." Paige said laughing, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees Piper!"

Her sisters just rolled their eyes at her hysterical laughter.

"We should come up with a plan though, he might think he's got the upper hand but that'll change." Phoebe said smiling evilly.

"Well if we knew where the battle was going to take place and when we could come up with a plan." Prue said.

"I get the hint but what do you expect me to do about it, I can't choose when to have a premonition."

"What did grams give you for Christmas?" Piper said in an isn't-it-obvious voice.

"Oh My God, yes! It enhances my premonitions. I'll try it out tonight." She practically squealed the last part.

That night they all sat around the common room, Phoebe found her ring from her presents and slid it on her finger, immediately a surge of power shot through her body.

"How do I get the premonition?"

"Umm, hold our hands and we'll all think about the final battle." Piper said, not really sure if it would work. However they did all hold hands.

Instead of Phoebe going into the premonition a projection appeared in front of all the sisters.

In the premonition you could see the northern lights dancing across the sky above Hogwarts grounds. You could clearly see a battle about to start. The people gathered in the grounds were split, one half in Hogwarts robes, the others in death eater masks, tattered clothes (meaning demons), and Voldemort in front. They watched the scene play out though it was sped up so they couldn't really tell what was going on. They did see a lot of people fall, unfortunately for them it was a lot of Hogwarts people.

They did however see two of them facing Voldemort, that is two of them crouched down next to the other two. They couldn't tell who was who, or if the two of them on the floor were awake, unconscious or dead. Then the projection disappeared.

"Well, now we have to find out when the northern lights are." Paige said, "I didn't think you could see the northern lights in Britain."

"You can't. That must be why we had the battle that night, it's a powerful night. I read a book on it, you can only see it around here once every 300 years," Phoebe said "and we get to see it!"

"Not only do we get to see it, we get to fight the most powerful being we've ever had to face!" Piper said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Okay I get it but still it isn't everyday you live through something with such a powerful magical meaning." Phoebe answered.

"Whatever." Was the answer she got from her sisters.

The next few days passed and still Piper didn't have her power but that wasn't on the sister's minds, today was the last day of the holidays, which meant the day everybody came back to Hogwarts.

The sisters, Remus, Sirius and Cole were waiting outside for them. The carriages pulled up and Lily, James and Chris stepped out.

The Prue, Piper and Phoebe dived on Lily, Paige dived on Chris and the boys just shook hands swapping 'hello's'.

"Don't I get a hug?" James said and he grinned in the cocky way only he seemed able to do.

The girls laughed before diving on him.

"Why did I ask?" he said trying to wriggle away. All he got was smirks from his friends.

"I don't know, but you're on your own man." Sirius said. He got the infamous Halliwell glares and instantly regretted what he said. "Just joking." He muttered backing up. The girls just shook their heads and instead bombarded Lily with questions telling each other about the holidays.

"Really, you got new powers! That's awesome!" Lily gushed, "What are they?" they were all sitting in the common room, everybody else was wiped out from the journey.

"Keep it down! We don't want everybody waking up!" Prue hissed at her.

"Yeah whatever Prue. Do you want to see Lily?" Paige said, before anyone could answer though she was up and demonstrating her power. Prue, Phoebe and Paige all now had full control over their powers.

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

They each demonstrated their power for her as she watched in awe. "Wow! I thought your powers couldn't get any better, but those are so cool!"

"I know they are, aren't they?" Phoebe said. "So what did you do in the holidays? You know everything about our holiday."

"Well I didn't do anything at all, caught up with old friends, fought with my sister."

"Seriously, that's all you did?" Piper asked.

"Yep."

"You are staying with us next holidays and we are going to have fun." Phoebe said.

"Did you find anything out about Voldemort?" Lily asked .

"Actually we did. The 'final' battle with him is going to be when you can see the northern lights." Prue explained. "But we have no idea when that is."

"Oh my god! I read something about that in the prophet, it is in July, uh I can't remember the day though."

"That doesn't matter, we have plenty of time." Prue said relieved, she was dreading that it would be in the next couple of months.

"Where are we going to practice now though? If we go out in the grounds everyone will see us." Piper said.

"What about the room of requirement? You could practice your powers, and me and the boys could practice our magic."

"That is a great idea! It would be perfect!" Prue said, happy that they would have a place to practice. "Now we know that it is going to be in Hogwarts we can talk to Dumbledore about battle plans."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Piper asked.

"Dumbledore needs to know what's going on. He can get the order in to help." Phoebe said.

"Yeah I guess. When should we go to the room of requirement?"

"How about tomorrow? It's still the holidays, we'll make the most of it." Paige said, in the middle of her sentence she had to stifle a yawn.

"I guess we better go to bed. See you in the morning." Prue said and got up.

"Do we have to Prue." Phoebe whined wanting to stay and talk for more.

"Yes, now come on and be quiet we don't want to be caught." Prue hissed as she dragged Phoebe out of the portrait hole.

"See you two in the morning." Paige yawned before going up to her dorm room.

"So how are things with Remus?" Lily asked winking at Piper.

"Great. He's really sweet and caring and need I go on? What about you and James?"

"Just fine. We sent each other letters over the holidays. I used to think he was so big headed and arrogant but he's not at all."

"He was just trying to get your attention. He really likes you." Piper said smiling.

"I know, I really like him too."

"I know you do."

Lily blushed "I'm shattered. See you in the morning Piper. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lily." Piper said and she too went up for bed.

A/N. Hope you enjoyed, I'm hoping to finish in the next couple of chapters. But I don't want it to be rushed. Sorry if I take longer to update it's hard with school.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! 

Love everyone that reviewed:P! 

Over the next days the Halliwells, Lily and the boys all went to the room of requirement to practice. Piper had found her power the day before, here's how it happened... 

As it happens they were practicing. The boys and Lily were practicing wand magic on one side of the room and Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were on the other side of the room practicing Wiccan magic. They had decided not to hold back on each other as Paige could just heal them, and herself as they had found out earlier that week. 

At that moment it was Prue and Paige against Piper and Phoebe. Paige sent a blast of water at Phoebe as a comeback for the blast of wind Phoebe sent at her. Phoebe ducked and the blast of water hit Piper who was focusing on Prue. 

She screamed as she hit the barrier that was separating them from the others. 

"Piper!" Remus called as he saw her still form on the floor. He started to head over when she jumped to her feet, soaked from head to toe but laughing. The 6 of them on the other side rolled their eyes and laughed but didn't continue their training and instead watched what was going to happen. 

"Oh you are so dead!" she screamed as she threw her arms out at Paige. They had recently discovered that their powers didn't really hurt each other all that much, due to a badly aimed fireball that hit Phoebe and only stung. 

They all stared shocked as a bolt of lightning shot from her hand. 

"Whoa!" she screamed and closed her hand around the lightning bolt. Then she remembered that Paige was on the receiving end of her power. "Paige, honey are you okay!" she called. She cringed when Paige stood up, hair much more static than before. 

"That was, that was awesome!" everyone stared shocked at her reaction. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Prue asked looking Paige over for cuts. 

"I feel great. That power really energizes you." She said smiling. Her sisters rolled their eyes. 

"Well then let's get back to our training." Phoebe said and before anybody could do anything she blasted Prue backwards.

"Hey, not fair, I wasn't ready!" Prue called and sent a fireball at Phoebe. That was accompanied by a lightning bolt from Piper. 

"Hey we're on the same side!" Phoebe said.

"There are no sides." She said back instantly regretting it as she had to duck an attack from Phoebe. 

"Okay, bring it on!" 

They all went full out on their powers, lightning bolts and fireballs flying everywhere. Water spirals bounced off the walls and blasts of wind sent the attacks of course. It was like a battle field only nobody got hurt. After about an hour they were all physically and mentally exhausted, they all collapsed in a heap on the floor. 

"Oh I am so tired!" Paige wailed resting her head on Phoebes lap. 

"Me too, who's brilliant idea was this?" Piper said glaring in Prue's direction. 

"Well you found your power didn't you?" Prue retorted glaring back at her sister. 

"You guys ready to go!" Phoebe called at their friends on the other side of the room. 

"Yeah, I could really do with some food." Cole said, everyone laughed. 

"Me too." Phoebe said and her and Cole led the way to the great hall. The others shook their heads. 

"They are so similar it's scary." 

"I know they both can't go two hours without complaining they're hungry." James said grinning. 

"Well in this case I actually agree with them. I'm starved!" Paige said and ran to catch up with them.

"And me!" Chris said catching up with Paige. 

"Kids!" Prue said shaking her head, the others all laughed before heading down to the hall. 

Over the next 2 months the 10 students practiced and practiced. They spent all the time they could practicing they had become experts in their magic. They had also been talking to Dumbledore about further battle plans. At first he was reluctant to have Sirius, Remus, James, Cole, Chris and Lily fighting but after they showed him how hard they had been working and how good their magic was he agreed. 

Phoebe had had a couple of premonitions about the battle but nothing major just snap shots of the fighting. 

They knew that the battle was coming closer it was already April and they still had a lot of training to do, despite the battle plans they had made with Dumbledore they had made their own between the ten of them. 

"What are we doing today Prue?" Phoebe asked, it was Sunday and they were all tired from the training the day before. 

"I was thinking a trip into Hogsmead." She said smiling at the delighted looks on her sister's faces. 

"Oh I love you. I don't think I could cope with any more training." Paige said grinning. 

"Well I thought we all deserved a break." She said. 

"You got that right. Let's go get ready." Piper said headed back to her common room to get changed.

For the next month they started training more and more, they knew the battle was getting closer and they were all getting a bit scared of what was going to happen. They sisters had become experts in their Wiccan magic and wand magic, Phoebe was writing spells for them to carry whether they were protection or attack, and Piper was making potions for them to use. 

It was already May and they knew that the fight was on the 21st of June. 

"How are you coming along with the potions Pipe?" Prue asked walking up to the pot and grimacing at the horrid smell. 

"Great, this is the last one!" Piper said and poured it into four vials. 

"And I am done with my spells!" Phoebe called, she looked up and blinked. "Wow! I've been staring at that paper for too long." 

"Well I'm bored, let's do something." Paige said stifling a yawn. 

"There's nothing to do." Prue answered. 

"Let's explore!" Paige said. 

"Let's not!" Piper said sarcastically. "Actually I am exhausted, I'm going to bed."

"Me too. We need all the rest we can get." Prue said and walked out of the portrait hole. 

"Yeah, good night Paigey!" Phoebe called and ran to catch up with Prue. 

"I guess I'm going to bed as well." Paige whispered to herself and stomped up the stairs. 

A/N. Just a short chap sorry! 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19!

Okay so thanks for the reviews, this is probably one of the last few chapters.

The 10 witches/wizards were all waiting in the castle for nightfall, that was when the northern lights were visable and the battle would begin. The teachers and order were already in the grounds but had told them to wait inside.

The sky was already painted orange, and they were waiting for the last ray from the sun to disappear behind the hills that surround Hogwarts.

"Phoebe, Cole come away from the window! Does everybody remember the plan." Prue said taking charge of the group, everyone rolled their eyes but nodded anyway. They had gone over the plan about 5 times that day, not to mention everyday for the past month.

"Prue we know the plan, backwards, forwards, sideways..." Paige trailed off, losing where she was going.

"Her point is we know the plan!" James said, as Paige nodded in agreement.

"Well you better cause it's show time." Piper said, she nodded at the window, where you could only see the orange glow faintly over the mountains. She was very nervous, remembering how her last encounter with Voldemort had ended.

"Don't be nervous, this time we'll be ready." Phoebe said hugging her sister.

"And this time you have me." Remus said as her grabbed her hand. This seemed to trigger something in the other boys as they all moved protectively to their girlfriends.

"Ready? Let's get this over with." Prue said and she charged out of the castle the others in tow.

They pushed through the large army of people to the front where Dumbledore was. He turned to them smiling over his glasses.

"You know what must be done." He turned and whispered instructions to members of the order. It wasn't long before demons started to shimmer in, seconds later death eaters apparated in. They out numbered Dumbledore's 'army' by many but in this battle it was skill that beat the enemy not numbers.

Piper shrunk back behind her sisters and Prue, Phoebe and Paige moved together, their boyfriends moving to the side of the trio, wands ready.

Neither side moved waiting for the appearance of Voldemort, he didn't disappoint as in two seconds he apparated into the front of the mass of demons and death eaters.



He laughed evilly.

"A sister short it seems, oh well at least when this is over you'll get to see her. No longer the power of four, this should be easy."

"That's what you think!" Phoebe called and smirked as she stepped away from Prue, as soon as she did a lightning bolt shot through the air sending Voldemort crashing to the floor. Piper stepped forward smiling. She nearly laughed at his expression.

"Surprised?" As soon as that one sentence was out all hell broke loose, literally. The Hogwarts side attacked full force, taking the demons and death eaters by surprise, killing the first line immediately.

It didn't take long for evil to fight back and before long it was a full out war. Good was doing better, the 10 kids were killing demons and death eaters in about 30 seconds. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were at the front facing Voldemort, a powerful demon and a death eater.

"Piper freeze the death eater and demon." Prue shouted whilst dodging a well aimed fireball.

"I'm trying Prue!"

"Put your damn bracelet on then!" Phoebe cried as she killed a demon trying to sneak up on them.

"Cover me!" she ducked behind them and pulled out her bracelet, slipping in on her wrist. "Okay, out of the way."

Paige moved from where she had been fending off the demons in front of Piper. With all the power she had, Piper flung her arms out, expecting just the demon and death eater to freeze; she was more than shocked when a third of the demons and death eaters froze.

Everyone stopped shocked for a second, before they took the advantage and started killing as many frozen demons as possible.

with the death eater and demon frozen, and also Voldemort in slow motion, the sister teamed up to vanquish them.

Phoebe sent them up into the air using her power, and Piper, Prue and Paige all used their powers simultaneously on them resulting in a lovely vanquish.

By the time the freeze wore off a third of the demons and death eaters were gone meaning good had the upper hand.

This also meant that it was just the charmed ones versus voldemort.

"Piper freeze the demons again, the boys aren't doing so well."

Piper looked over to where the demons were getting the upper hand. She flicked her wrists and half of the baddies left froze, she caught a few of the relieved faces before she turned back to the fight. she didn't get far however as a fireball knocked her straight off her feet.

"Piper!" Paige called as she ran over to where Piper lay.



"Augh. He's going to pay for that."

"Actually he aimed it at Phoebe but it just bounced off her, it's weird, all the spells he's aimed at us three have just bounced off or been diverted, it's like he can't hurt us. You however are different."

"Really, I never would have guessed." Piper said with sarcasm covering her words. Paige rolled her eyes and helped Piper up.

They joined Prue and Phoebe in front of Voldemort.

"Right, this fight has gone on long enough." Phoebe said in a frustrated tone.

"I couldn't agree more. Everyone put your power enhancer things on." Paige said, struggling to find the right words.

"Nice Paige, real nice." Piper said smirking at her younger sister.

They did as she said none the less though.

"You actually think you can defeat me! You are just four pathetic little witches."

"Ohhh, too far." Piper said as she flicked her wrists, to their surprise he actually froze.

"Right, combined powers then a power of three spell?" Prue said waiting for their replies.

"Sounds good to me" Phoebe said and they all used their new powers, he came out of the freeze screaming and fell to the floor.

"On the count of three, stop using your powers and we'll say the spell!" Prue called.

"One, two, Three!" the all stopped and joined hands together.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," Prue started, determination filling her voice.

"Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace" Piper carried on, voice steady.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us." Phoebe and Paige chorused together.

"Vanquish this evil from time and space!" The four voices rang through the grounds echoing off the hills they however were drowned by the sounds of screams coming from Voldemort. As the flames consumed him, the Halliwell sisters smiled in relief, glad they were finally free.

As the last flame died down, a wave of energy was released blasting everyone good and bad backwards. As soon as they could, what was left of the demons/death eater quickly disappeared. As the charmed ones were closer they got thrown the hardest so their 'boys' all rushed over to help them up.

"Are you okay?" They all asked at the same time, to worried to even notice.

"Yeah we're okay." Prue said smiling as she stood up to kiss her boyfriend.

"I think I have the biggest head ache coming." Paige said rubbing her head.



"I can't believe you actually beat Voldemort, there's no more worries now." Remus said as he put his arm around Piper.

"Me neither, I'm so tired. I think I'll go to bed and sleep for like a week." Phoebe said resting her head on Cole's shoulder.

"Wow Phoebs, I don't think you mentioned food once then." Lily said smirking. All head turned to Phoebe shocked.

"You're right I didn't. But now you mention it I am starving." Everybody groaned and carried on walking.

"Well Miss Halliwell I think a feast is in order for all you've done, Congratulations girls. " Dumbledore said smiling his usual smile before walking up to the castle.

The 10 students all walked up to the castle in the morning light, happy to finally be free of Voldemort and ready for their 'normal' lives to start again.

"You don't think they'll make us go to school on Monday do you?" Paige asked, horrified at the thought of school work.

"I hope not, I think we'll still be sleeping." Piper said, a yawn escaping her lips.

"I think we get the rest of the year off, as a thank you." Prue said, and with that they all walked inside.

A/n. Well i'm gonna leave it there. As you can tell by the time it took for me to finish this I've kinda lost my inspiration, but If anyone wants to write a sequel, feel free, I'd love to read it!

Thank you for reading and to all those who reviewed!

Charmedchick 34


End file.
